Un petit côté rebelle
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Une façon de ramener le Docteur de David Tennant au petit écran: et si le Docteur était rendu à sa dernière incarnation? Docteur #12, River Song, Jack et d'autres
1. Prologue : Ramenezle!

**Hello (encore moi),**

**J'ai publié en fin de semaine « Bring him back », la version anglophone du prologue de cette histoire, la partie que je préférais. Certains ont demandé la version complète alors la voici. Je ne peux pas traduire en anglais moi-même toute l'histoire (mes habiletés ne vont pas jusque là) et je n'ose pas faire un copier-coller directement depuis un logiciel de traduction (il reste toujours des trucs à modifier). **

**Cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec les histoires que j'ai publiées à ce jour. C'est une petite idée indépendante qui a été mise en mots.**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à la BBC de prêter les personnages pour une cause absolument pas monétaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Prologue**

_* Je rappelle que cette histoire est pure fiction (une utopie, seulement une utopie) et que les faits que je mentionne sont un mélange absolument pas dosé de vérités et d'inventions pures et simples._

Russell T. Davis relu la dernière réplique de Romy et ricana. Le Docteur, son Docteur, ne donnerait jamais de réponse à ce genre de question. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le bas de son écran et sursauta quand les chiffres lui indiquèrent qu'il venait de passer les quatre dernières heures cloué devant son clavier à fantasmer sur un retour possible du Docteur.

Juste sous son coude gauche – un peu taché par l'encre – le journal était replié sur l'interview que David Tennant avait accordée pour la première de son dernier film. Cher David : toujours aussi brillant et solide dans n'importe quel rôle. Personne n'avait pu oublier son Docteur. Même six ans après Doctor Who, il devait encore répondre à des questions concernant ce rôle. Cette fois, la journaliste lui avait demandé s'il continuait à suivre la série et David avait déclaré : « Il fallait bien que j'initie mon petit garçon à cette série formidable! Il a trois ans et je me rappelle comment j'étais littéralement collé au téléviseur au même âge : les monstres, les histoires et puis cette série a une morale et une dignité même dans les épisodes les plus dramatiques. Et puis je n'avais pas le choix. Toute la famille est apparue à un moment donné dans un épisode! Essayer d'expliquer comment quel est notre travail sans évoquer le Docteur est à peu près impossible. ».

Russell T. Davis sourit à nouveau. Oui, quelle drôle de famille et quelles coïncidences fascinantes! Lui avait joué le rôle, elle avait interprété sa fille. Dans la vraie vie, son père à elle avait également incarné le rôle titre de la série et sa mère était un ancien personnage également. Quant au père de David Tennant, il avait fait une courte apparence dans un des épisodes. Cette série était liée à cette famille décidément. Il ne fallait pas avoir d'imagination pour supposer que leur fils pourrait peut-être bien, un jour… Mais il y avait encore du temps à attendre, à trois ans, il était loin d'être prêt à piloter le Tardis.

Après six années, on continuait à parler du 10e Docteur comme d'un des meilleurs et les débats allaient bon train, à savoir s'il venait avant ou après celui de Tom Baker. Russell T. Davis, quant à lui, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre Tom Baker, mais David Tennant, lui… Encore fallait-il trouver une excuse, une défaite, une justification, bref une explication pour ramener le même acteur! C'était impensable! Russell était responsable de cette impossibilité : n'avait-il pas tout fait pour faire mourir ce Docteur, allant jusqu'à présenter cette régénération comme une mort : « Tout ce qui était moi disparaît et un autre caractère bondit et prend la suite. » Il fallait donc se contenter de fantasmer et d'écrire sur du vent : le 10e Docteur ne pourrait jamais revenir à l'écran. Pas même dans un million d'années. Jamais.

Son biper vibra et dansotta jusqu'au bord de la table avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Le numéro était celui de Julie Gardner. Elle devait avoir lu l'article et voulait probablement partager un fou rire. Il composa son numéro et elle décrocha tout de suite.

- Que dirais-tu si je t'annonçais que Steven Moffat a décidé de lever un peu le pied pour les scripts de Doctor Who?, annonça-t-elle sans autre introduction.

- Je dirais qu'il va leur falloir trouver un bon auteur, rétorqua-t-il avec indignation. On ne peut pas perdre cette série!

Et le « nous » incluait tous les téléspectateurs, les fans, les accros… bref, tout le monde sur Terre et sans doute quelques aliens qui s'étaient branchés sur les transmissions britanniques et américaines.

- Et si je t'annonçais que ton nom est venu dans la conversation?

Il resta silencieux assez longtemps pour que Julie craigne d'avoir perdu la communication.

- C'est sérieux? Tu as dit que j'étais intéressé?

- Je n'ai rien dit : j'ai juste rappelé que tu avais ramené le Docteur après dix ans d'absence et que tu savais écrire des trucs vraiment bien. J'ai _pensé_ qu'après six ans, tu aurais peut-être retrouvé ton souffle pour un second tour.

- Eh bien… c'est toute une nouvelle.

Russell lui avait déjà dit qu'il s'ennuyait un peu d'écrire les épisodes du Docteur, même si ceux des Aventures de Sarah Jane et de Torchwood se passaient dans le même univers. Il n'osait pas demander une nouvelle collaboration à Steven et puis, de toute façon…

- Oh… et, tu penses ce que tu veux, mais j'ai croisé David Tennant il y a deux semaines et il m'a dit qu'il était curieusement nostalgique à propos de la série, du fait qu'il l'écoutait avec son gamin et que lui-même avait décidé d'être le Docteur quand il avait le même âge, tout ça.

- Il voulait dire quoi exactement », fit Russell en essayant de contenir la petite voix qui hurlait YOUPI dans sa tête. « On ne peut pas ramener le 10e Docteur pour une série. Un épisode, peut-être, voire un film, mais certainement pas la série. Ça ne tiendra pas. »

- Je n'en sais rien, Russ, mais je sais qu'il a adoré faire la série et que si tu trouvais le moyen de briser la règle avec une histoire, il pourrait peut-être accepter de revenir. Et puis, tu sais, il y avait cette règle des douze vies dans les anciens épisodes. Dans les nouveaux, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé, mais il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire avec ça.

Elle le taquinait, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour la séries, y compris trouver une réaliser l'impossible comme… eh bien… comme… Mais non. Le 10e Docteur était mort la série continuait avec le 11e. Point final.

- Nous sommes toujours avec Matt Smith, le 11e Docteur, c'est impossible! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, protesta Russell.

- Eh bien, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Matt serait prêt à passer le flambeau. Il dit qu'après six ans, il est prêt à un peu plus de texte et un peu moins de looping. Je crois qu'il aimerait bien essayer le théâtre.

- Faire du théâtre? Comme David?

Deux ex-Docteurs sur la même scène? Pour quelle pièce?

- En écrire. Il a une plume très intéressante, tu sais.

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Il a écrit un épisode du Doctor pendant ses vacances et les producteurs ont décidé de l'incorporer à la série. Tu sais, les yoyos hurleurs et l'ours de l'étoile polaire?

- C'était son idée?

- Complètement.

- C'était brillant! Penses-tu qu'il voudrait écrire officiellement pour la série? Avec moi?

- Peut-être. Il faudrait le lui demander, mais il est devenu aussi maniaque de cette série que… eh bien que moi.

Ce n'était pas un secret. Elle avait bataillé avec tout le monde pour avoir le meilleur pour la série. Tous deux, en fait, avait donné la moindre minute à la série jusqu'à leur départ. Un moment plutôt triste, se souvint Russell.

- Tu voudrais replonger dans le bain? Mais tu avais dis…

- Si tu peux, moi aussi. Pourquoi pas? Surtout si David est d'accord pour revenir. Si vous êtes prêts pour un comeback, moi aussi.

- Et si je te disais que je bricolais, comme ça, une histoire pour ramener le Docteur de David?

- Je dirais que tu as senti le vent tourner.

- Il reste un problème : trouver un 12e Docteur qui acceptera de mourir au bout d'un épisode… Il faut quelqu'un d'assez jeune, un adolescent quasiment, mais il faut qu'il ait la tête sur les épaules. Et il faut qu'il puisse garder le secret qu'il ne sera Docteur que pour un épisode et que son successeur serait David. Pas facile de trouver un garçon comme ça.

Seigneur, les paparazzis allaient les mettre en pièce : ramener le Docteur de David Tenant, reformer l'équipe Davis-Gardner! Russell pensa avec un sourire : « L'Enfer approche! ».

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais…

- Tu ne peux pas trouver un garçon comme ça en dix secondes, Julie!, dit Russell pendant que son cœur cognait trop fort. « C'est une blague. »

- Le beau-fils de David Tennant, chuchota Julie.

- Non…, fit-il complètement incrédule (sa petite voix intérieure trépignait sur l'air de _This is Gallifrey_ et Russell devait faire son possible pour ne pas faire la toupie sur sa chaise à roulettes).

- Oui, oui, il prend des cours depuis cinq ans et il paraît plus vieux que son âge. Je crois que peut-être… Il a quoi… quinze ans, mais il en paraît facilement dix-huit ou dix-neuf. Est-ce que ça collerait au rôle?

- Mon dieu, ce serait parfait!

- Il va falloir le consentement des parents toutefois. Tu penses qu'ils vont dire oui? Et qu'ils vont pouvoir garder le secret?

Russell eu un fou rire et entendit également celui de Julie. Murray Gold allait écrire d'autres thèmes et arranger les anciens. Matt Smith écrirait des histoires avec lui. Le Docteur remettrait son costume bleu, Jenny reviendrait avec Jack… peut-être Donna… Martha, Rose et… Oh Seigneur!

Un cœur pour être acteur et l'autre pour être le Docteur.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Les prochains chapitres sont ce que « Russell T. Davis » a écrit durant ce quatre heures.**


	2. Cette chère Olga

**Chapitre 1 : Cette chère Olga**

_Localisation temporelle : 7 février 1905  
>Localisation géographique : Moscou, URSS, planète Terre<em>

- Olga, vous me manquerez.

- Vous aussi, mais il faut vraiment que je parte. Je suis rappelée à Budapest et il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement, mon cher ami. J'ai déjà repoussé trop longtemps mon départ et les miens s'impatientent. Je vous écrirai. Et je penserai à vous chaque moment où je ne vous écrirai pas.

Ces cils battirent légèrement. C'était là une arme qui avait fait ses preuves et elle n'hésitait pas à en user. Parmi ses moyens, c'était encore le plus innocent.

- Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Olga, chère Olga.

Il prononçait souvent son nom, comme s'il était en mesure de la faire sienne avec un simple mot. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il se permit de l'embrasser fougueusement et elle ne tenta pas de résister. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la lâcha et s'effondra d'une pièce sur le siège style Louis XIV que « Olga » avait placé là si commodément. Elle tapota amicalement sa joue, un adieu moins distingué qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais plus sincère que son baiser drogué. Quand il se réveillerait, il aurait presque oublié l'idylle romanesque avec cette séduisante étrangère à qui il avait confié toutes sortes d'informations. Pour lui, Olga était née de parents russes ayant émigrés des années plus tôt. Et cette délicieuse et charmante Olga venait en pèlerinage sur la terre de ses ancêtres pour enterrer ses pauvres parents, décédés brutalement dans un accident de train. Par une pure coïncidence, l'enterrement de sa femme avait lieu le même jour. Ils avaient sympathisé, elle avait un peu pleuré sur son épaule et il lui avait parlé de sa femme de qui il ne s'était pas senti très proche (mariage arrangé). Et puis… les choses avaient été de plus en plus loin, comme « Olga » l'avait prévu. Et il lui avait parlé de son travail, puis de son commanditaire aux demandes excentriques.

Elle avait ainsi pu empêcher l'arrivée d'un clone d'Adolph Hitler qui aurait préparé le terrain pour une alliance Russe-Allemagne qui aurait bouleversée l'Histoire officielle. Les preuves et le matériel de clonage détruit, le cerveau de l'affaire enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour le reste de ses jours grâce à l'implantation d'une pastille particulière qui avait la charmante capacité de libérer à petite dose une substance hallucinogène… la mission avait très bien fonctionné. Ce pauvre Youri avait même été payé de ses services et ne serait donc pas mis sur la paille. Ce détail n'avait pas été inclus lors de son briefing, mais « Olga » ne se serait pas permis une telle trahison.

Elle s'octroya le luxe d'un bain et d'un massage avant de partir. On ne savait jamais quand on repartait à l'aventure alors il fallait s'offrir un petit congé quand c'était encore possible. Les servantes étaient compétentes et ne cherchèrent pas à entamer la conversation. La comtesse Olga Tiponovna avait cette réputation particulière pour les pourboires généreux aussi lui prodiguait-on les meilleurs soins dans la tranquillité la plus agréable. Et l'hôtel était parfaitement tenu.

Elle fit ses bagages et posta le tout à cet entrepôt particulier où l'Agence conservait ce qu'elle appelait « le matériel historique ». Robes, bijoux, accessoires, des livres de poésie et d'histoire, quelques bibelots, tout disparaîtrait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ait besoin d'une couverture. C'était curieux que quelques objets bien choisis puissent ainsi définir aussi bien et aussi rapidement la personnalité d'emprunt d'un agent. Yuri n'avait jamais douté un instant qu'elle n'était pas qui elle affirmait. Elle se demanda encore si le matériel disparaissait vraiment où s'il était enfermé dans une caisse en attendant la prochaine mission. Certains livres avaient l'air neuf, d'autres portaient la marque d'une usure familière et les vêtements étaient juste ce qu'il fallait de démodé pour une voyageuse qui n'avait plus mis les pieds dans sa patrie depuis des années. Enfin, ce n'était pas sa branche d'opération, dieu merci. Les opérateurs de l'ombre savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et n'étaient pratiquement jamais pris en défaut. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de leur trouver une ressemblance avec les déménageurs professionnels. Bon, des déménageurs un peu particulier, mais tout de même.

Elle congédia les servantes d'un pourboire mémorable et rendit la clé des appartements au concierge qui portait toujours aussi bien son faux col amidonné.

- Je crois que le camarade Yuri a besoin d'un moment de tranquillité pour se remettre de mon départ. Vous enverrez son valet s'il n'est pas descendu dans une heure.

- Votre départ est précipité pour le camarade.

- Et j'en suis la première attristée, mais mes obligations me rappellent chez moi. Toutefois, si je devais revenir dans notre cher pays, sachez que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à être logée à nouveau chez vous.

- Merci, camarade Tiponovna.

- Merci à vous, camarade.

Il était vraiment temps d'aller au rapport. Dès que le camarade hôtelier se détourna, « Olga » appuya sur la touche de rappel automatique sur son bracelet et se volatilisa pour réapparaître trente-sept siècles plus tard et dans un lieu qui n'avait aucun lien avec Moscou. Le bureau familier de Margaret Carew. L'Agence. La maison. Enfin, aussi proche d'une maison qu'un agent du temps était capable d'envisager. À force de sauter d'un temps à l'autre, la notion de domicile, voire de propriété, devenait très floue.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez, gronda la responsable des agents en l'entendant pianoter son code d'accès.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si en demande, Margaret, rétorqua l'autre.

- Mensonge, ironisa Margaret. Nous vous avons envoyé par moins de six messages par le biais de votre bracelet et un agent a été envoyé avec un courriel officiel. Et vous l'avez renvoyé assez sèchement si je puis me permettre.

- Il fallait bien protéger ma couverture et quand cet idiot s'est présenté comme mon frère alors que j'avais dis que j'étais orpheline, j'ai dû improviser. Je suis là maintenant.

- Sans doute. Mais pas pour longtemps.

- Une autre mission?

- Pour mon meilleur agent, cela va de soi. Ce n'était pas pour rien, ces rappels.

Margaret lui tendit une page électronique, baisa ses lunettes et renifla gentiment : « Je vois que vous avez profité du confort de l'hôtel. Et ce pauvre Yuri? »

- Il embrasse très bien.

- Il faudra vous méfiez : un jour vous tomberez sur quelqu'un qui saura pourquoi vous êtes si libertine avec vos lèvres.

- J'ai d'autres trucs que le rouge-à-lèves soporifique.

- C'est vrai, concéda calmement Margaret. Je vous envoie dans une situation pas très agréable, j'en ai peur. Alors prenez le rouge-à-lèvre et le reste du coffret à maquillage.

Margaret renifla à nouveau, un peu moqueuse.

- À quoi dois-je m'attendre?

- À l'imprévisible, bien entendu. Et… oh, il est possible que vous puissiez ramener un ex-compatriote au bercail. Si c'est possible, tant mieux, sinon essayez de lui faire rendre le bracelet. Ce n'est pas de bonne politique de le laisser vagabonder avec.

- Quoi? Vous avez laissé partir un agent AVEC son bracelet?

- Ce n'est pas notre genre. Nous avons pu faire en sorte de le dérégler et de bloquer ses fonctions principales.

- Désolée.

- Arrêtez de vous excuser, gronda doucement Margaret. Et concentrez-vous sur cette mission. Oh, un détail. L'ex-compatriote est Jack Harkness. C'est sous ce nom qu'il continue à se présenter quoique sa dernière mission se soit terminée depuis longtemps. J'imagine qu'il s'est habitué à ce nom ou bien qu'il voulait cacher sa présence à l'Agence en n'utilisant pas son nom d'origine.

L'agent cilla, pas certaine d'en croire ses oreilles. Margaret ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle règle une situation problématique tout en surveillant un des plus célèbres ex-agents!

- Mais il a disparu depuis des années et personne n'en avait plus entendu parler. Son bracelet a bien été désactivé, n'est-ce pas?

- Hum… Au fil du temps, nous avons reçu des pics, ça et là, comme quoi il aurait été capable de deux ou trois déplacements temporels. Nous ignorons comment. Mais tout est sans doute lié à la situation. À vous de voir.

- Merci pour le cadeau, fit la jeune femme avec un ronchonnement.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas jouer à ce jeu, il ne fallait pas vous porter volontaire à l'Agence du temps. Et faire en sorte de devenir l'une des meilleures du service. Allez, du vent!


	3. Le numéro à composer

**Chapitre 2 : Le numéro à composer**

_Localisation temporelle : 23h51, 5 novembre 2010  
>Localisation géographique : Cardiff, planète Terre<em>

C'était une ruelle de Cardiff qui hébergeait une majorité de félins et de poubelles. Les murs aveugles s'éclairèrent brièvement et ondulèrent au moment où une forme humaine émergea de nulle part, comme brouillée. Quelqu'un avec un tant soit peu d'expérience aurait pu la prendre pour un Cybermen. Mais il n'y avait personne. Et quand bien même, la forme s'affina et se précisa jusqu'à devenir une femme, plutôt une jeune fille, vêtue d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et d'un chandail bleu. Pas un Cybermen. Elle ajusta son sac à dos et baissa son capuchon, dévoilant une chevelure brun roux coupée au ras des épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur un matou curieux qui se détourna paresseusement malgré le fait inexplicable qu'il venait d'assister à une apparition. Une voiture de police roulait lentement et un projecteur s'alluma. Le chat et la jeune fille bondirent et le projecteur n'éclaira plus que la rue déserte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand le téléphone sonna, Gwen bondit vers l'appareil, priant pour que le bruit n'ait pas réveillé le bébé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers le haut-parleur en plastique et soupira de soulagement en entendant le ronflement léger.

Et puis, comme elle prenait conscience que ce n'était pas son cellulaire, mais le téléphone fixe, elle s'inquiéta. Une urgence en pleine nuit qui ne concernait pas le boulot? Et puis, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil (elle s'y était habituée à la longue, mère oblige), elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment de boulot. Et du coup, elle songea à ses parents, qui n'étaient plus tout jeune. Une crise cardiaque? Un accident de voiture? Et les parents de Rhys? Elle décrocha le combiné et répondit d'un ton très calme et posé, pas du tout comme une folle réveillée en pleine nuit.

- Je voudrais parler à Gwen Cooper, s'il-vous-plaît.

- À quel sujet?

- Vous êtes Gwen Cooper?

- Vous appelez chez moi, en pleine nuit : à qui vous attendiez-vous?

- Désolée. Je suis Romy. J'ai besoin de parler à Jack Harkness et vous êtes la seule personne que je pouvais contacter. Torchwood est en ruine et ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Qui êtes-vous? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro?

La voix était jeune, une adolescente. À moins que ce soit une femme déguisant sa voix. Mais non, Gwen était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille juste à la nervosité dans le ton.

- L'annuaire, évidemment. Je peux monter?

Quoi? Elle était en bas? Ah, bien sûr, l'annuaire.

- S'il-vous-plaît, plaida la jeune fille.

- Non, dit-elle fermement.

Rhys allait encore protester qu'elle ramassait tous les chiens errants. Elle aspira un grand coup et ses veines reçurent un petit coup de fouet chimique de son cerveau qui se remettait soudainement à tourner à pleine vitesse. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis Jack. Alors, parce qu'elle imaginait facilement Jack la rappeler à l'ordre…

- Donnez-moi deux minutes, je descends, ajouta-t-elle.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La soupe contenait des légumes réhydratés et le thé avait probablement été bouillé deux fois avant d'être servi, mais elles ne s'en occupèrent pas. La jeune fille touillait sa soupe et Gwen se contentait de se réchauffer les doigts sur la tasse ébréchée. Le restaurant n'était pas un quatre étoiles, mais elles y étaient tranquilles.

- Si vous connaissez Jack, comment pouvez-vous ignorer que Torchwood avait été détruit?

- Ça n'avait pas été annoncé dans les médias.

- Au contraire.

- Je devrais préciser « les médias de chez moi ». Je n'ai pas pris le bus pour venir jusqu'ici. J'ai plutôt… atterri.

- L'aérodrome, suggéra Gwen tout en devinant que ce n'était pas la réponse.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement.

- Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je viens d'un peu plus loin. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Jack. Où est-il?

- Très loin d'ici.

- Mais encore? J'ai besoin d'un passeport ou bien…

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous ne lui avez pas parlé?

- Pour tout avouer, je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'aider. À moins que vous ne connaissiez le numéro du Docteur?

Gwen en fut presque soulagée : OK, c'était typiquement une histoire de boulot.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle devait travailler avec le Voyageur du temps, mais c'était la première sans Jack. Il lui manquait terriblement. Et c'était étrangement plaisant de replonger dans le bain. Mais ça lui rappelait tout de même qu'elle était la dernière de Torchwood. Moins plaisant.

- Jack n'est plus à Torchwood. Je ne suis même pas sûre s'il reste un Torchwood. Je ne crois pas qu'une seule personne puisse « être » Torchwood. Et j'ai été plutôt occupée dernièrement, trop pour essayer de reformer une équipe. Sans Jack, c'est un peu déprimant.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais au moins, il y a vous et… quel était son nom, déjà? Marco?

- Ianto. Ianto est… Ianto est mort. Comme j'ai dit, je suis la dernière.

- Oh, non! Je… je suis désolée. Décidément, mes informations datent un peu. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'aurais vraiment dû. Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, Gwen Cooper.

Elle se leva, laissa une poignée de pièces sur la table et traversa la rue, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches. Gwen n'eu pas le cœur à la laisser partir et la suivit. Une ado de quinze ans qui avait des problèmes assez importants pour justifier Torchwood et un Docteur ne devait pas vagabonder comme ça.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Jack? Écoutez, je sais bien que Torchwood n'existe plus, mais j'ai encore des contacts. Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le numéro du Docteur.

- Faux. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'appelle Martha.

- Euh, non, il vaut mieux pas. Vraiment pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça.

- Oui, eh bien… Non, vraiment. Ne demandez pas à Martha Jones.

- Oh, vous la connaissez!

- Ehm, oui, euh… autant que Jack disons.

- Et d'où tenez-vous toutes ces informations?

La jeune fille hésita, mais n'avança plus, ce qui convainquit Gwen qu'elle allait obtenir quelques réponses.

- Je ne suis ici que pour quelques jours et je repartirai automatiquement chez moi, mission accomplie ou pas.

- « Mission »?

- On pourrait dire qu'il s'agit de vacances, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je suis arrivée par le Rift de cette dimension parallèle qui a hérité d'une copie du Docteur.

- Pardon?

- Après les Daleks et les planètes volées.

- Oui, il y a quelques mois. Et le Docteur était là. Ils étaient deux?

- Jack ne vous a rien raconté?

- Il a toujours raconté le minimum de trucs sur ce Docteur.

- Bon. Ehm… Petit résumé avec des mots très simples : le Docteur a hérité d'un clone qu'il a confiné à un autre univers avec ma mère. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva comme on dit : Romy Ann Tyler-Smith. C'est moi.

- Vous êtes la fille du Docteur?

- De son double en tout cas. Mais là, j'ai besoin de l'original. J'ai besoin du Docteur.

- Je crois que Martha…

- Non, non, non. Pas question de mêler Martha Jones à tout ça. Papa en ferait une crise cardiaque et, comme il lui reste un seul cœur, je tiens à l'épargner.

- Mickey Smith.

- Mickey n'aura pas le numéro. Non. On dirait que je vais être coincée ici. Pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Mais alors là, pas du tout!

Romy croisa les bras et donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle.

Gwen essaya de trouver un moyen poli pour expliquer à Rhys pourquoi ils hébergeraient une adolescente durant quelques jours. Après tout, Romy ne pouvait pas rester dans la rue et il était hors de question de la laisser se promener en ville.

Et puis, juste au moment où Gwen allait expliquer que son divan n'était pas trop inconfortable, elles entendirent ce son.

Celui d'une pompe aussi asthmatique que sympathique. La vision familière de cette cabine de police excentrique. Gwen n'avait jamais assisté à l'apparition du Tardis, mais joua l'habituée. Après Torchwood et le Rift, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'épater. Romy, d'un autre côté…

- Woah! Je pensais que c'était une blague, cette histoire de circuit caméléon!

- Pardon?

- Oh, une vieille histoire. Je n'aurais pas crû que le Tardis avait réellement l'apparence d'une vieille cabine de police londonienne.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux femmes tendirent le cou pour apercevoir le pilote officiel de la machine à voyager dans le temps. Romy trépignait d'impatience, mais elle était bien trop polie pour s'engouffrer sans manière dans le Tardis. LE Tardis!

Mais personne ne sortit.


	4. Un adorable Hop

**Chapitre 3 : Un adorable hop**

_Localisation temporelle : 2630  
>Localisation géographique : astroport du secteur de Pitaro, galaxie Match V<em>

C'était un bar comme des milliers d'autres, dans un astroport semblables à tous les autres. Jack n'était même pas sûr du nom de la planète. Il se souvenait à peine comment il avait abouti ici de toute façon. Il flottait, de situations en situations, se battant de temps en temps, trouvant un ami pour quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, se reposant quand il était fatigué, mangeant quand il le pouvait. Il s'arrêtait parfois. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps et il repartait, en quelque sorte insatisfait de tout, comme s'il lui manquait une motivation plus personnelle. D'une certaine façon, il cherchait un moyen de mourir. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Pas vraiment. L'immortalité n'était agréable que lorsqu'elle était souhaitée. Et il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien. La mort l'ignorait avec superbe.

Alors il voyageait, bondissant d'un endroit à l'autre et presque toujours seul. Et il se rappelait un autre homme qui voyageait à bord d'une machine indescriptible et qui devait, lui aussi, continuer à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouverait pas. Et lorsqu'il se souvenait, Jack éprouvait un mélange de regret, de joie et d'amertume. Il se souvenait de cette fois où, sans un mot, ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux. Un salut, un pardon, une reconnaissance et des adieux. Tout ça sans un mot. Et pour un homme, enfin un Seigneur du temps, qui avait passé toute sa vie à jacasser, c'était le plus stupéfiant. Jack n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu de lui, tout en sachant qu'il était inutile de chercher à le revoir. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, il ne serait plus le même.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas mourir, Jack vivait entouré de fantômes. Il se souvenait de Rose, de Mickey, de Sarah-Jane, de Gwen, de Tosh, d'Owen. Il se souvenait de Ianto aussi. Et ça faisait mal de se souvenir. Mais il valait mieux se souvenir et avoir mal que ne plus rien éprouver. Il n'était pas tout à fait mort s'il souffrait encore.

Alonzo avait été un petit gars bien sympa et ils avaient passé du bon temps ensemble. Et puis, après… quoi des mois? des années? il était retourné à une vie ordinaire, où les gens qui meurent le restent. Ils s'étaient séparés gentiment, sans la blessure à laquelle Jack s'était un peu attendue. Mais Alonzo, aussi gentil avait-il été, n'avait pas été un Ianto. Il avait été un peu déçu, mais pas triste. Est-ce que le Docteur l'avait su en lui présentant le jeune homme? Est-ce qu'il connaissait assez Jack pour lui offrir la chance d'un partenaire agréable qui ne serait pas un fardeau quand il aurait disparu? C'était bien son genre.

Jack remarqua la jolie blonde dès l'instant où il entra dans le bar. Elle, elle n'était pas ordinaire. Elle était mignonne, belle plutôt. Et plus il la détaillait, plus il trouvait fascinante. De grands yeux, un corps mince et souple et un sourire à faire fondre un circuit supraconducteur. Vingt-cinq ans à tout casser. Elle buvait un simple jus d'orange et observait avec une sorte d'innocence les clients qui avaient pris de l'avance sur la soirée avec des boissons plus corsées. Elle plissait le nez de temps en temps, mais plus par amusement que par dégoût, semblait-il. Elle reposa son verre un peu brutalement quand son plus proche voisin décida de jouer à la main baladeuse.

Jack décida d'intervenir, mais la fille donna une bourrade à son voisin avant de s'éloigner du bar. L'autre, offusqué, décida de retenter sa chance, mais la fille fronça les sourcils (comme une enfant qui ne s'attendait pas à être punie) et secoua la tête. Jack avait déjà fait deux pas, prêt à assommer le type, mais la fille le fit à sa place : très vite, très habilement et sans aucune aide. En deux secondes, l'ivrogne était à terre. Jack ne pu retenir un sourire d'approbation et d'appréciation.

Et il était encore plus tenté de connaître cette fille, belle, intrigante et fascinante. Ce fut elle, pourtant, qui fit les premiers pas en se plantant directement devant lui :

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous non plus, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous.

- Non, non, je veux dire que vous ne devriez pas exister. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

Et ses yeux plein d'innocence étaient désarmants. Et Jack était stupéfié par cette entrée en matière.

- Qui êtes-vous, ma jolie?

- Jenny. Et j'ai posé la question en premier.

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, répondit-il avec tout le charme possible et son sourire le plus irrésistible.

- Capitaine? Dans l'armée?

- Eh bien, pas exactement.

- À la retraite? Non, trop jeune. Quoique… Vous ne faites pas votre âge réel, pas vrai? Démobilisé? Nan, vous portez encore l'uniforme. Déserteur?

- J'ai l'air d'un déserteur?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez l'air. C'est curieux de vous regarder, comme si vous étiez une erreur.

La seule autre personne qui l'avait jamais décrit ainsi était un Seigneur du temps et il avait très, très clair, qu'il était le dernier Seigneur du temps, que lui seul était capable de sentir cette « déviation ». Qui était cette fille? Jack commença à se dire que Jenny était encore moins ordinaire que lui. Il sourit et tenta une autre approche :

- Le Docteur n'a pas pu m'aider.

Pour n'importe qui, il était seulement question d'un médecin. Pourtant, Jenny s'illumina (et Jack songea : « Seigneur, je la trouvais seulement jolie? ») : « Oh, vous connaissez papa? Il est avec vous? ».

Et Jack comprit qu'il était dans une situation vraiment pas ordinaire. Jenny l'observait, pleine d'espoir et Jack n'eu pas le cœur à la détromper.

- Papa? Petit cachotier! Il m'avait dit qu'il était le dernier Seigneur du temps!

- Longue histoire. Je suis née d'une cellule de sa main. Ses gènes ont été passés au mixeur pour donner un résultat différent de lui. Et hop! J'étais là!

- Un très joli « Hop ».

Elle éclata de rire.

Jack songea qu'il était définitivement accroché, tout en étant incapable d'imaginer l'embrasser maintenant qu'il connaissait son lien de parenté. Si jamais (si jamais!) il devait le revoir, il se voyait mal lui expliquer comment il avait embrassé sa fille (comme si le Grand homme allait croire qu'il s'était contenter de l'embrasser! Fichue réputation!) Mais elle poursuivait avec enthousiasme :

- Alors vous avez voyagé avec papa? Sauvé des planètes? Secouru des civilisations?

- Surtout la Terre, admit Jack.

- La Terre? C'est là qu'il est né?

- Non. Non, sa planète natale a disparu. Triste histoire, ajouta-t-il pour prévenir une autre demande de détails qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner. La Terre… Eh bien, c'est la planète d'origine des humains. Comme moi.

- Vous êtes un humain?

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue. J'ai rencontré des humains. Il y a un truc bizarre avec vous.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne mords pas. Et ce n'est pas contagieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez?

- Je ne peux pas mourir.

- Génial!

- Parfois oui.

- Oh, pas toujours?

Il était déstabilisé par son apparente innocence et son allure du tonnerre.

- Et euh… pourquoi est-ce vous n'êtes pas avec lui?

- Je suis morte et il a pensé que c'était pour de bon, mais je suis revenue. Trop tard, il était parti.

- Oh, il vous a fait le coup, à vous aussi? Et vous essayez de le retrouver?

Il lui souhaita mentalement bonne chance. Retrouver le Docteur dans l'espace et le temps était impossible s'il ne le voulait pas.

- Pas vraiment, reconnu-t-elle. Je suis plutôt occupée. Sauver les gens, les planètes.

- Quoi?

- C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est comme le Docteur, non?

- O… oui.

- Et je cours beaucoup aussi. C'est amusant.

Et soudain, notant son air un peu plus sombre, elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas avec le Docteur, Martha et Donna.

- Vous connaissez Martha et Donna?

- Elles étaient là quand je suis née.

Jack se senti glacé jusqu'aux os : Martha et Donna appartenaient à une époque lointaine. Il dirigeait Torchwood alors. Il avait travaillé avec Martha. Il avait rencontré Donna. Et elles étaient mortes depuis des siècles. Il revit le beau regard sombre de Martha et réentendit les exclamations énergiques et coléreuses de Donna. Tout un numéro, cette femme! Et elles n'étaient plus. Oh, il pouvait peut-être croiser l'une d'elles un jour, mais il saurait. Il ne pourrait pas oublier qu'elles appartenaient à une époque révolue. Qu'elles étaient mortes, quelque part sur Terre, des siècles auparavant. Cette Terre merveilleuse qu'il avait abandonnée depuis longtemps. Et il les regarderait partir avec le Tardis et il continuerait à vivre une année après l'autre. Mais il était plus que probablement qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Ni le Docteur. Ni Rose. Ni Ianto.

- Nous pourrions y aller, dire bonjour. Elles sont gentilles.

- Hum, ça risque d'être difficile. Le Docteur ne vous a rien dit? Il voyage dans le temps.

- Pour vrai?

- Hum hum. Et Donna et Martha ne font pas partie du présent.

La déception de Jenny brisa son sourire. Elle comprenait très vite.

- Alors nous ne pourrons plus jamais les revoir?

- Non, dit-il simplement.

- Ce n'est pas amusant.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Mais je pourrais retrouver papa?

Plutôt que de répondre, il lui proposa un autre jus d'orange.

- Oh, je préférerais un beignet. Ou plutôt deux. Courir donne faim.

Et elle sourit largement. Oh, oui, là, il se souvenait où il avait vu ce genre de sourire qui fait pâlir le soleil. C'était de famille. Et il se surprit à croire que le Docteur la retrouverait. Il avait un flair du diable quand il s'agissait de ce genre d'affaires.


	5. En balade

**Chapitre 4 : En balade**

_Localisation temporelle : 2010, 01h00  
>Localisation géographique : Cardiff, Terre<em>

Le Tardis. Le célèbre Tardis. Le célèbre Tardis sans son célèbre pilote spatio-temporel. Quelle blague, songea Romy. Tout ce chemin pour se retrouver face à un Tardis vide.

Gwen ravala sa salive. Comment est-ce qu'un véhicule aussi particulier pouvait fausser compagnie au Docteur? Et pire, où était le Docteur?

Romy fit quelques pas, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une grande pièce aux reflets de bronze. Un tube cylindrique aux reflets verdâtres et un siège à demi défoncé, quasiment invisible derrière la console elle-même. Exactement comme sa mère le lui avait décrit. Pour s'endormir, la petite Romy n'avait pas eu droit qu'à l'histoire de Blanche-Neige et de Cendrillon. Le Docteur avait même retrouvé, non sans difficulté se plaignait-il faussement, les contes de son enfance. Tout était exactement comme Romy l'avait entendu raconter.

Mais pas de Docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On ne peut pas le laisser là, s'exclama Gwen.

- On entre, déclara Romy.

- Mais…

Trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà franchi le seuil, suivie par une Gwen méfiante et curieuse.

- C'est…

- Plus grand à l'intérieur, oui, compléta automatiquement Romy. Papa disait que c'était la première ou la deuxième phrase qu'on disait. Je me demande comment ça fonctionne…

- Ne touche à rien, ordonna Gwen.

Romy, bien entendu, ne l'écouta pas et effleura le tube où la pompe s'était immobilisée. Celle-ci tressaillit et la porte du Tardis claqua brutalement.

- Mais… Ça ne peut pas partir comme ça! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche!

- Accroche-toi, s'exclama Gwen en se jetant contre la rambarde de métal.

Et le Tardis s'envola, jetant à terre Romy et bousculant Gwen qui parvint à retomber dans le siège qui grinça et tangua. Romy protestait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer le tube, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le Tardis était bel et bien en train de leur faire faire un bout de chemin.

- Il nous emmène vers le Docteur, tu crois?

- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas sensé être à bord, grommela Gwen. Comment peut-il laisser partir si facilement sa machine? Ce n'est pas dangereux?

- D'après ce que papa disait, les Tardis ne pouvaient voyager sans pilote, mais le sien était un peu particulier. Euh, est particulier. Maman l'a déjà fait voler toute seule. Enfin presque.

- Maman? Oh, Rose, c'est ça.

- Exact.

Le Tardis stoppa brutalement dans un « klonk » distordu. Romy frotta son genou, sentant déjà un bleu se former : déjà une blessure de guerre et elle n'était pas encore sortie du Tardis! Quelle idiote!

- J'imagine qu'il faut sortir, soupira Gwen. Tu restes ici.

- Jamais de la vie!

- Et qui va garder le Tardis? Ouvrir la porte quand je serai sortie? Veiller à ce que personne ne puisse le voler?

Là, c'était un bon point. Mais un tintement provenant de la console redonna le sourire à Romy. Dans un petit clapet venait de tomber une clé. Et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un Seigneur du Temps pour comprendre quelle serrure celle-ci ouvrait. Romy s'en saisit et fanfaronna.

Gwen était encore moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'une gamine trop exubérante. Elle espérait qu'elles n'étaient pas arrivées sur la planète la plus dangereuse de l'univers. Et que l'air était respirable. Oh! Comment de tels détails pouvaient-ils lui traverser l'esprit? Elle avait sans doute travaillé trop longtemps à Torchwood, prête à l'imprévisible. Elle retint un sourire qui n'aurait fait qu'encourager Romy.

- J'espère que c'est un endroit chouette, fit Romy en croisant les doigts.

Parfait, songea Gwen en regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté son arme. Le terme chouette devait changer quand on dépasse 25 ans. Les mois à changer les couches et à préparer les biberons avaient un peu ramolli ses réflexes. Avant, elle vérifiait automatiquement son holster et son cellulaire. Et de quoi aurait-elle l'air à essayer de se défendre contre toute une horde d'extraterrestres en brandissant son téléphone?

Mais il fallait déjà suivre Romy qui prenait de l'avance sans trop en avoir l'air.

Un projecteur d'abord, puis d'autres, furent braqués sur elles et les empêchèrent de pouvoir observer les alentours. La voix grondeuse et coléreuse d'un homme les interpela dans une langue qu'elles ne comprenaient pas en même temps qu'une pompe asthmatique se mettait en marche, signe que le Tardis repartait. SANS ELLES!

Un autre homme grogna et hurla, un peu effrayé. Il faut dire qu'un Tardis qui s'évaporait avait de quoi choquer les non initiés. La voix était très différente de celle du Docteur et leur dernier espoir s'envola avec le Tardis. Et Romy, qui n'avait jamais été confrontée à un langage aussi étranger, se sentait doublement coincée. Elles étaient perdues dans l'univers et le temps, à la merci d'un inconnu. Quelqu'un répondit à l'homme – une femme – et parvint à le calmer. Gwen hésita : les inflexions de cette nouvelle venue étaient chaudes et confiantes, mais semblaient travaillées, modulées par une longue habitude de situations stressantes. Deux femmes surgissant de nulle part et une cabine de police disparaissant comme un fantôme, mais cette femme discutait posément comme si ça arrivait tous les jours. Et ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de bips et de blips familiers. Le Tardis ne les avait peut-être pas éloignées tant que ça de Cardiff. Gwen se souvenait d'avoir entendu ces sons presque tous les jours. Mais ça remontait à un certain temps déjà.

- On aurait peut-être dû vérifier ce qu'il y avait dehors avant de sortir, murmura Romy tout en essayant de se protéger les yeux.

Gwen hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant furieusement à un moyen de s'en sortir. Comment avait-elle fait la dernière fois? Ah, oui… C'est vrai : à l'époque, elle avait eu un as dans sa manche. Mais cet as-là avait disparu depuis des mois. « Oh, Jack, jamais là quand on a vraiment besoin! ».

Et puis la femme sembla parvenir à convaincre son homme de main, le gardien, le concierge ou dieu sait quoi. Les projecteurs diminuèrent d'intensité et furent détournés. Gwen battit des paupières, soulagée par la clarté redevenue normale, sans pour autant recouvrer complètement la vue. Romy devait être dans le même état, car elle se retint à son bras.

- Par ici, mesdames, fit la femme dans leur propre langue.

Sans même une trace d'accent, remarqua l'ancienne agente de Torchwood. Gwen et Romy se guidèrent en effleurant la paroi d'un couloir. Romy sursautait chaque fois que le couloir tournait. Gwen essayait de forcer sa vue à s'améliorer, il fallait qu'elle sache qui était cette femme qui semblait les connaître.

- Attention, il y a un escalier, tenez la rampe. Doucement, ma petite, fit la femme en rattrapant la maladresse de Romy.

- Merci. Vous parlez notre langue donc nous sommes euh…

- Où sommes-nous, demanda Gwen sans s'embêter de délicatesse.

- Je crois que, dans votre cas, ce n'est pas une question d'endroit. Plutôt une question de temps. Je crois comprendre que vous avez un lien avec l'Institut Torchwood, exact?

Gwen sursauta et examina la femme en plissant les paupières : des mèches bouclés d'un roux doré, de grands yeux, une bouche généreuse. Séduisante. Et puis, à son poignet, un bracelet très familier qui bipait. Gwen bondit , se souvenant enfin pourquoi ces sons étaient familiers :

- Où avez-vous eu ça!

- Pas touche! Il est à moi. Gwen Cooper, c'est bien ça?

- Évidemment, si j'avais le bracelet de Jack, moi aussi je saurais dire votre nom avec arrogance.

- Ce n'est pas celui de Jack Harkness, mais le mien. Donc, vous êtes bien Gwen Cooper. Et cette demoiselle?

Elle secoua son bracelet quand il fit un « blip » au lieu d'un « bip ».

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas tomber en panne. Allez, donne-moi un nom.

- Je m'appelle Romy, fit l'intéressée.

Elle arborait un air moqueur, parfaitement consciente qu'elle était unique et impossible dans cet univers comme dans l'autre. Gwen l'imita. La femme tapota à nouveau son bracelet et renonça :

- Oh, d'accord. Vous êtes en Égypte, en banlieue du Caire pour être plus précise.

- En quelle année, demanda Romy.

- 339 846. Mois d'avril. Et il fait environ 27 degré à l'extérieur. Bon, les détails, ça suffit. J'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes arrivées ici alors que Gwen Cooper est supposée travailler pour Torchwood au 21e siècle. Et, tant qu'à y être, pourquoi est-ce que cette demoiselle – une mineure! – est inconnue quant à l'espèce, l'origine, la localisation temporelle d'origine… bref, pourquoi elle n'existe pas!

- J'ai mes moments, fit Romy avec un sourire en coin.

Et c'était là une citation et une attitude typiquement docteuresque. Romy s'était pratiquée devant son miroir pour acquérir l'intonation paternelle et elle n'avait pas perdu son temps!

- Je veux des explications!

- Et moi, votre nom!, riposta vertement Romy.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions!

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que je fais partie de l'Agence du temps!

Gwen s'étrangla. Et Romy soupira.

- Bon, encore autre chose, fit cette dernière. Et votre nom?

- River Song, fit-elle avec affectation.

- Ce n'est pas un nom, ça! C'est un fichu haïku!


	6. Coffré!

**Chapitre 5 : Coffré!**

Tremane Casalenvea, responsable de l'accueil de la clientèle à la Banque galactique du dollar, remarqua immédiatement le jeune homme habillé d'un complet trop large et d'un nœud papillon qu'il aurait pu avoir volé à un musée. Un moment, il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'un gamin se costumait ainsi. Peut-être une fête ethnique? Il fouilla sa mémoire, mais rien ne vint. Le quartier était connu pour son élégance et cet individu faisait décidément tache. En plus, il avait des yeux bizarres, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la planète sur laquelle il marchait.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'un vagabond? Pire, d'un mendiant? Il finit par prendre le parti de l'interpeller. S'il s'agissait d'un client un peu perdu, il aurait fait son travail. Et s'il s'agissait d'un cas pour la sécurité, il se ferait un plaisir de composer le numéro nécessaire. Et ça ne traînerait pas, foi de Casalenvea! C'était probablement le nœud papillon qui le travaillait le plus… Peut-être un fond de jalousie aussi. Sa cravate lui semblait un peu ordinaire.

- Jeune homme!

- Qui? Moi?

- Oui, vous. Venez par ici, je vous prie.

L'autre obéit, se dandinant presque joyeusement vers le comptoir. Casalenvea essaya de se montrer professionnel, mais il devait faire un effort devant cette espèce de clown. Un moment, il se demanda pourquoi ce garçon arborait un sourire aussi large. Est-ce qu'il était en train de passer à « J't'ai eu », cette émission ridicule qui piégeait les pauvres citoyens? Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Après tout, s'il se montrait sous son meilleur jour, la banque obtiendrait une publicité supplémentaire et lui recevrait peut-être enfin cette promotion.

- Quel est votre nom, jeune homme?

- Le Docteur, mais il faut vraiment que je descende à la salle des coffres. Voyez, j'ai atterri vraiment par hasard à cet endroit et j'ai vraiment besoin de récupérer le Tardis. Ne serait-ce que pour me changer. Je ne suis pas sûr que le nœud papillon me convienne encore. Oh, et puis, je me demandais… Vous n'auriez pas un miroir? Je me demande à quoi je ressemble. J'ai comme le sentiment que je pourrais bien être roux.

Casalenvea jeta un coup d'œil à la tignasse d'un roux flamboyant et fronça les sourcils. Un fou? Ou un très bon acteur. Il ne pouvait pas être un médecin après tout. Ce type avait quoi… vingt ans? Son attitude démontrait que c'était un adolescent, un de ses imbéciles dopés à la testostérone, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux le vieillissait terriblement. La drogue? Une peine d'amour? Qui sait, les jeunes gens sont très instables. Quel âge donner à ce « docteur »? Disons vingt ans, la majorité. Mais il fallait forcer un peu. En tout cas, c'était très insuffisant pour compléter le premier cycle des études médicales. Non, ça devait être un acteur pour « J't'ai eu ».

- Avez-vous un compte chez nous, demanda courtoisement l'employé de la Banque.

- Non, répondit le Docteur, mais…

- Désirez-vous ouvrir un compte chez nous?

- Pas vraiment, mais…

- Voulez-vous faire l'achat ou la vente d'actions, peut-être la location d'un coffre personnel?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent. Mais si je pouvais avoir accès à la salle des coffres… Ça ne prendra qu'un instant et je disparaîtrai comme ça, dit-il en claquant les doigts.

- Vous ne pouvez accéder à la salle des coffres sans raison valable. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici, fit Casalenvea avec un zeste d'impatience.

- Je… euh… je viens chercher quelque chose que j'ai laissé ici lors de ma dernière visite. Mon vaisseau, comme j'ai dit. Dans la salle des coffres.

Un vaisseau? Dans la salle des coffres? Comment serait-il entré là, d'abord? Et pourquoi ne pas atterrir à l'astroport? Et puis quoi encore? Autant chasser ces idées absurdes. Tout de même, puisqu'il ne voulait prendre aucune chance avec un client potentiel ou le fils un peu bizarre d'un actionnaire, Casalenvea resta poli et appuya sur une touche. La caméra installée devant le comptoir prit une photo de l'individu et entra ses caractéristiques faciales dans le système de recherche. Les circuits crépitèrent et recrachèrent l'information.

- Vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds ici, notre système de surveillance le confirme.

- Moi? Euh, non, en fait, pas vraiment, mais…

Exaspéré, Casalenvea poussa un bouton sur le côté du comptoir. Une vitrine teintée s'abaissa et le Docteur cogna dessus en expliquant qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre quand il avait atterri, mais qu'il avait dû changer un peu parce que... mais il pouvait présenter la preuve qu'il détenir un objet contenu dans la salle des coffres et…

Deux gardiens de sécurité surgirent presque magiquement derrière le Docteur.

- Identité, réclama l'un d'eux.

- Hello, je suis le Docteur. Euh… John Smith.

Il leur tendit les papiers psychiques qu'ils examinèrent longuement.

- John Smith, assistant médical?

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça.

- Assistant médical au centre Laloon, au coin de la rue? Pas encore docteur, en ce cas.

- Je suppose que non. Mais presque quand même. C'est inscrit sur mes papiers.

Les deux agents échangèrent un clin d'œil et se saisirent du Docteur.

- Mais…

- M. John Smith, assistant au centre Laloon, nous vous raccompagnons à votre… lieu de travail. Vous devez leur manquer.

- Mais…

- Et quand vous irez mieux, vous irez vous faire faire des papiers n'indiquant pas que vous avez plus de 900 ans. Tout le reste était parfait. Mais ce sont les détails qui vous perdent. Allez, mon petit vieux.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le Docteur fut revêtu d'un pyjama d'un gris vert hideux, d'un bracelet en plastique indiquant « John Smith, patient 008729-C » et poussé dans une salle regroupant les cas les plus inoffensifs du service de soins psychiatrique du centre Laloon. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son tournevis sonique!

- Quoi de neuf, docteur, s'exclama un patient en s'approchant du Seigneur du temps.

- Bonjour, je suis… euh… John Smith.

Ce qui était plutôt prudent, vu les circonstances.

- Et moi, c'est Jonas Mits! Quelle coïncidence!

- Enchanté, Jonas.

- Hé, Johnny, viens par ici que je te présente ce type. Il s'appelle John Smith!

- Salut, moi, c'est Johnny Sims. Joli pyjama.

- Ouuui, concéda le Docteur. Et nous sommes au centre Laloon.

- C'est ça, dit Jonas.

- Ils disent que c'est un centre spécialisé dans les troubles mentaux. Nous, nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai, expliqua Johnny

- Pas vrai du tout, ajouta Jonas.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda le Docteur.

- Un asile psychiatrique, répondirent Jonas et Johnny avec fierté.

Là, on a un problème, songea le Docteur.

Et puis, sans avertissement, la nausée monta et il cracha un long filet de lumière dorée sous le nez de Joe, John ou Jonas (les noms commençaient à se mélanger un peu).

- Merde! Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?

- Comment tu fais ça, vieux?

Et le Docteur se demanda s'il avait déjà vécu pire : coincé dans un asile, séparé d'avec le Tardis, sans même un tournevis sonique pour l'aider… et en pleine régénération devant une poignée de cinglés. Ah. Et sans compagnon pour venir le tirer de là. À bien y penser, non. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'établir un nouveau record?

Et puis, une nouvelle lueur dorée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Cool, ajouta Jonas (ou Johnny).

- Ouais, cool, dit le Docteur.

Enfin, pas tant que ça.


	7. Histoires de blondes

**Chapitre 6 : Histoires de blondes**

Le vaisseau de Jenny était minuscule. C'était, en vérité, une simple capsule individuelle et il était hors de question d'y monter à deux. Enfin, il y avait UN moyen, mais impossible de piloter en même temps à moins d'avoir une troisième main et Jack ne l'envisageait pas. Pas immédiatement du moins. Il fallait envisager de le revendre. Jenny ne s'en montra pas trop attristée. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de transport.

- Et un vaisseau plus grand ira plus vite, dit-elle.

- Oui. Et il y aura une salle de toilettes, ajouta Jack avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, génial!

- Tu ne devrais pas sourire aussi souvent, tu sais.

- Pourquoi, fit-elle inquiète.

- Tu ne connais pas l'effet que ça a.

Elle n'en sourit que plus largement et Jack leva les yeux au ciel, se forçant à penser aux paroles du Docteur quand ils l'auraient retrouvé. Oh, oui, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils finiraient par le rattraper et, en son temps, Jack aurait certainement droit à ce « Arrêtez ça » avec ce regard lourd de reproche. Alors il faisait attention et se tenait bien. Mais Jenny était formidable et, plus il la connaissait, plus il devait faire attention à bien se tenir. Et imaginer la réaction du Docteur aidait. Et imaginer qu'il le trouvait encore plus.

- Et où allons-nous, demanda Jenny.

- Où tu veux. Où penses-tu que nous pourrions trouver le Docteur?

- Tu dis qu'il aime la Terre et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, n'est-ce pas? Hum. Je crois avoir entendu parler de l'inauguration d'un casino… hum le Pangasius? Non, c'est pas le nom. Ça y ressemble. Et il y un bidule terrien dans le casino.

Elle trouva l'article et le lui montra. Il siffla d'admiration : oui, un vrai beau bidule terrien.

- Hum… Le Docteur pourrait s'y rendre, je crois. Gros événement et avec ce truc, oui, il pourrait vraiment s'y rendre.

- Génial! Alors nous y allons nous aussi.

- Mais il faut d'abord vendre ton vaisseau.

- Oh, j'ai vu les petites annonces et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un vaisseau de petite dimension. Il pourrait offrir jusqu'à 14 000 crédits si l'appareil est en bon état. Et il l'est. Bon, à part cette petite bosse sur le nez. Je faisais la course avec un astéroïde et il a fait un virage à droite illégal.

- Un astéroïde ne suit aucune règle.

- Ouais, eh bien, cet astéroïde ne posera plus de problème. Boum, chuchota-t-elle comiquement.

- Boum?

- Il y a un laser de secours. Prévu justement au cas où les boucliers ne suffiraient pas. J'ai épuisé la batterie, mais elle est toujours en bon état. On peut la revendre.

- Parfait!

Une demi-journée plus tard, ils signaient les droits pour l'achat d'un vaisseau plus grand et, moins d'une heure plus tard, ils quittaient l'astroport. Jack brancha le pilote automatique dès qu'ils laissèrent les balises planétaires derrière eux et se détendit.

- Et quand nous aurons trouvé le Docteur, tu penses que je pourrai le suivre?

- Comme s'il était du genre à laisser une jolie blonde sur le quai!

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Tu n'as pas entendu parler de Rose, je suppose?

- Non. Qui c'est?

Jack hésita. Rose appartenait au passé. Mais c'était également le passé du Docteur. Elle avait le droit de savoir qui avait tant compté pour son père, son géniteur, enfin, le Docteur.

- Rose Tyler. Une Terrienne.

- Une autre Terrienne?

- Oui, il a un petit faible pour la Terre. Et c'est aussi bien. Jolie planète souvent attaquée ou malmenée. Un peu idiote sur les bords, j'avoue. Enfin, pas la planète, juste les humains. Enfin, il a rencontré Rose et ils ont vécu une aventure et il l'a invitée à bord du Tardis. Et ils se sont mis à voyager.

- Et à sauver des civilisations?

- Et à sauver des civilisations, tout à fait. Et puis, nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Il se souvenait encore de cette fille, suspendue sous un zeppelin, affichant les couleurs britanniques, en plein Blitz londonien. Ils avaient dansé devant Big Ben. Et il avait rencontré le Docteur.

- À l'époque, j'étais une sorte de baroudeur. J'ai tenté le coup, mais le Docteur est loin d'être stupide alors il n'est pas tombé dans mon piège.

- Tu as voulu piéger le Docteur?

- Juste lui vendre une ferraille. Mais il n'a pas d'argent, alors ça n'aurait pas marché même s'il m'avait cru. Enfin, nous avons évité à toute la population de devenir zombie.

- Zombie?

- En quelque sorte. Des nanogènes qui n'avaient jamais rencontré d'humains et qui essayaient de les « guérir », sans savoir qu'elles les transformaient en un mélange de zombie et d'enfant. Drôle d'histoire, vraiment.

- J'imagine, fit Jenny horrifiée.

- Non, non, vraiment.

- Des zombies marrants?

- Ben… bon, peut-être pas. Mais nous avons sauvé tout le monde et nous nous en sommes tirés.

- C'est l'essentiel, je suppose.

- C'est l'essentiel, acquiesça Jack avec un sourire. Tout s'est bien terminé. Bon, j'ai perdu mon vaisseau, mais je suis devenu passager du Tardis. Et c'était formidable! Et nous avons voyagé ensemble, le Docteur, Rose et moi. Rose était… formidable. Elle avait du cran, elle était intelligente et formidable. Un peu comme toi.

- Elle avait aussi un sourire irrésistible?

- Ne me tente pas, lui reprocha-t-il. Oui, elle avait ce sourire. Mais juste pour le Docteur. Elle l'aimait. Et lui aussi.

- Ah oui?

Jack hocha la tête. Il l'avait compris rapidement. Et quand le Docteur l'avait renvoyée avec le Tardis, se sacrifiant, Jack, tous ceux du Satellite V et les habitants de la planète en-dessous, il avait au moins pu se dire qu'il l'avait mise à l'abri, qu'il avait sauvé la personne qui avait le plus d'importance. Et Jack était d'accord. Il avait signé, longtemps auparavant, pour n'importe quelle sorte d'aventure, avec l'Agence du temps et le Docteur n'en était pas à ses premiers faits d'armes. Rose, par contre… D'un autre côté, cette gamine avait réussi des trucs pas possibles, ce qu'il expliqua à Jenny.

- Elle a détruit les Daleks pour commencer. Enfin, une bonne partie. Ils sont revenus, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Et puis, elle a réussi à me ramener à la vie.

- Ah, c'est elle qui a fait ça? Comment?

- Un accident. Un accident compliqué. Et inexplicable.

- Personne ne s'en plaint.

- Le Docteur s'en ai plaint. Mais il en a profité. Un type qui ne peut pas mourir a son utilité dans toutes ces aventures.

- Oh?

- Et je m'en plains également. Mais j'en profite aussi. C'est pratique parfois. Et ça surprend ceux qui pensent m'avoir eu.

- Ah. Et Rose ne peut pas défaire tout ça?

- Tu t'en plains?

- J'en profite, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ne pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait si elle s'allongeait et s'ils en « profitaient » tous les deux. Il toussota pour se donner une contenance et chasser ses idées trop stimulantes. Mais son clin d'œil n'arrangea rien.

- Non. Rose ne peut rien défaire. Surtout parce qu'elle appartient au passé. Comme Martha.

- Mais si papa a une machine à voyager dans le temps…

- Oh, elle est surtout dans une autre dimension.

- Pardon?

- Avec le Docteur, on vit des trucs pas ordinaires.

- De toute évidence. Et tu penses que ça va m'arriver, à moi aussi?

- Bien entendu.

- Et… est-ce qu'il va m'arriver la même chose qu'à Rose?

Jack se raidit. Voyager avec le Docteur ressemblait aux montagnes russes : c'était merveilleux, terrifiant et ça finissait bien trop tôt. Il y avait des moments où on était presque malade tout en ayant le fou rire. Mais il ne fallait pas se cacher que c'était dangereux. Comme par hasard, le Tardis atterrissait lors d'événements terribles. Un hasard, mon œil! Le Docteur adorait les problèmes! Mais si le Docteur pouvait se régénérer, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Jack était probablement le seul à pouvoir survivre au Docteur. Quand aux autres…

- Oh, attends un instant. Tu as bien dit que tu étais morte?

- J'ai pris une balle en pleine poitrine.

- Et tu t'es réveillée.

- Oui.

- Et après? Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres incidents?

- Je ne suis pas morte d'autres fois, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

- Mais tu es née d'un Seigneur du temps, donc… tu en es un – il faudra que je lui demande comment on dit pour les femmes : Dame du temps? – et tu as changé de visage?

- Quoi? Mais non! Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon visage?

- Il est parfait, assura Jack. Mais quand un Seigneur du temps se régénère, il change de corps. La moindre de ces cellules change et il devient un homme neuf. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait. Et lui?

- Il pensait que j'étais morte.

- Mais tu n'es pas restée morte. Comme lui. Mais pas tout à fait comme lui.

- Je suis un mystère?

- Yep. Bienvenue au club.

Et pendant un long moment, le seul bruit fut le grondement régulier des moteurs.


	8. Impossible, improbable et réalité

**Chapitre 7 : Impossible, improbable et réalité**

Le commentaire sur son nom avait piqué au vif River Song qui retint la réplique mordante du bout des lèvres. Gwen jeta un coup d'œil sévère à Romy qui eu le bon ton de s'excuser. Ah, les jeunes!

- Et je suppose qu'il va me falloir jouer les taxis jusqu'au 21e siècle, pesta l'agent du temps. Pas question de vous laisser là. Mais il est hors de question que nous fassions un pas de plus sans que je sache comment vous avez pu faire ce saut. Vous seriez capables de revenir à un autre moment pire que celui-ci.

Elle pianota à nouveau sur son bracelet et fit une moue agacée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, votre bracelet?

- Que des radiations temporelles vous entourent et que vous avez été en contact avec le nec plus ultra de la technologie temporelle.

- Le Tardis, expliqua Romy sans réfléchir.

- Le… Tardis? C'est cette cabine bleue?

- Non, expliqua rapidement Gwen. Non, le Tardis, c'est… c'est un mot pour le hasard. Je travaille, enfin, je travaillais à Cardiff…

- À Torchwood, confirma River Song avec froideur.

- … Oui, Torchwood. Et bref, avec la faille, le Rift, il s'y passe des trucs surprenants. Alors le Tardis, c'est… une explication pour dire qu'on n'en a pas. Que c'est la faute du Rift. Mais on ne peut pas se balader en ville et dire que c'est la faute de la faille. Dire que c'est le Tardis, c'est déjà plus discret.

Romy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Et River Song éclata de rire.

- C'est assez bien trouvé, les filles, mais quand je parle du nec plus ultra de la technologie, je veux dire que c'est une technologie qui dépasse ce qui se fait de mieux, y compris tous les instruments de l'Agence. Et, à ma connaissance, il n'y a rien ni personne capable de nous concurrencer. Cette histoire de Rift n'explique rien. C'est une anomalie spaciotemporelle, d'accord, mais sans un zeste de technologies. Non, non, c'est…

- Mais…

- Oh, et puis vous, vous qui n'est même pas supposée exister! C'est comme si on hurlait « Anomalie » dans un micro. Non, désolée, mais… Enfin, c'est bien tenté. Non, pas bien tenté, mais ça aurait pu marcher. Pas avec moi cependant.

River Song renifla et recouvra son sérieux.

- Bon, la vérité maintenant.

Romy et Gwen échangèrent un regard. Romy haussa les épaules, s'en remettant totalement à Gwen, qui n'avait plus d'idée. Il ne restait que la vérité.

- La vérité, oui, dit fermement River Song comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées.

- La vérité? Un mot, un seul mot.

- Et un nom, ajouta Romy.

- Seigneur du temps, chuchota gravement Gwen.

- Légende, objecta River Song. Ils n'existent pas.

- Ils n'existent plus, corrigea Romy. Sauf un. Le dernier.

- Lui et son Tardis. Sa machine à voyager dans l'espace et le temps.

River manqua s'esclaffer devant leur mine ahurie, émerveillée. Deux folles perdues dans leurs souvenirs. Mais quelque chose brillait en elles et son fou rire s'interrompit dans un hoquet. Elles étaient transfigurées. Oh. C'était la vérité? Un Seigneur du temps? Le dernier Seigneur du temps? Est-ce que l'Agence le savait?

- Donc, une machine à voyager dans le temps.

- Yep, dit Romy.

- Et un Seigneur du temps.

- Exactement, confirma Gwen.

- Et il vous a abandonnées ici intentionnellement?

- Ben euh… Pas vraiment.

- Où est-il alors?

- On ne sait pas, dit Romy. Le Tardis était vide.

River Song frotta ses tempes, essayant de donner un sens à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Donc, vous êtes tombées sur la machine à voyager dans le temps d'un Seigneur du temps et vous êtes parties avec! Et la machine est repartie sans vous à l'instant où vous en êtes sorties.

- Ben… oui.

Et Gwen devait réprimer, à son tour, un fou rire, tellement l'explication semblait ridicule.

- Sans blague, demanda River.

- Vrai de vrai, confirma Gwen.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucune donnée sur la petite?

- Je n'appartiens pas à cet univers, répondit Romy avec aplomb. Longue histoire. Je suis en visite pour quelques… jours.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas humaine. Mon appareil reconnaît les humains.

- Je suis au ¾ humaine. Et un peu Seigneur du temps.

- Quoi? Vous êtes sa petite-fille?

- Sa fille.

- Alors il y a un demi-Seigneur du temps?

- Dans mon univers. John Smith, enfin… son autre nom.

- Il y a donc deux John Smith? Un pas vraiment entièrement et complètement Seigneur du temps?

- Une vieille histoire de famille. Il ne faut pas vous en faire, il n'y en a pas d'autres comme moi. Même chez moi, je suis une énigme.

- Des univers parallèles, hein…

- Ça vous pose problème, à vous aussi, non, demanda Gwen. Jack essayait de m'expliquer tout ça, mais j'étais un peu perdue avec tous ces jumeaux, ces clones, etc.

- C'est une histoire de fou.

- Ce sont les histoires de mon père. Tout est un peu plus bizarre avec lui. Et un peu plus génial aussi, ajouta aussitôt Romy avec un large sourire.

- Bon. Et est-ce que je suis supposée vous ramener au 21e siècle? Pourquoi seriez-vous ici? Ici, surtout?

- Où sommes-nous de toute façon?

- Au Caire, comme j'ai dit.

- Oui, mais cet endroit… tout en pierre… Et sans fenêtre. Ça ne fait pas très moderne, futuriste.

- Et pour cause! Ce bâtiment n'est pas contemporain. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans la Grande Pyramide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans la Grande Pyramide?

- Une mission de routine. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'étudiais la présence de discontinuités dans le flux du continuum spatiotemporel et…

- Ma grand-mère dit toujours que si on utilise plus de deux mots de plus de trois syllabes dans la même phrase, c'est qu'on a quelque chose à cacher, dit Romy avec sérieux. Ou qu'on veut faire de l'épate.

Gwen dissimula un rire sous un toussotement. River Song ronchonna.

- Bon, d'accord. Je poursuis les anomalies du temps et de l'espace. Et vous êtes l'une d'elles.

- Mais vous êtes arrivée…

- Quelques secondes après vous. J'avais programmé mon bracelet en conséquence.

Elle agita son poignet et l'appareil émit un bip.

- Il est capable d'ajuster le tir aussi finement?

- C'est ce qui se fait de mieux, fit-elle avec arrogance.

- À part les Tardis, rétorqua impudemment Romy.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas partir avec par accident, répliqua River Song. Encore heureux que j'aie été chargée de cette mission. Tous les agents ne sont pas aussi gentils que moi. Et vous auriez pu rester ici un bon moment.

- Nous nous serions débrouillées.

- Ah? Je ne crois pas que votre version de l'anglais soit très bien comprise dans le coin.

- Non, non, sans doute pas, acquiesça Gwen. À propos, vous parlez très bien anglais.

- Hum…

Romy ricana et prétendit que son « bidule » lui traduisait tout directement dans le cerveau. L'agent du temps ne répondit pas, mais Gwen sentit qu'Romy avait à moitié deviné, mais qu'elles ne sauraient jamais.

- Bon, en attendant, vous allez me suivre. J'ai reçu un bip tout à l'heure et ça ne vous concernait pas. Autant vérifier avant que « maman vous ramène à la maison ».

Romy dissimula son enthousiasme et Gwen regretta de ne pas avoir une arme pour protéger l'innocence de cette enfant. Quant à River, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait de la décision la plus intelligente qu'elle venait de prendre et réfléchit à la façon d'annoncer à l'Agence qu'elle avait entraîné deux civiles d'un autre temps dans une enquête qui ne les concernait pas.


	9. J'ai juste besoin

**Avec le « J'ai juste besoin », je voulais faire un clin d'œil à l'épisode L'Invasion d****e Noël (épisode de Noël entre les saisons 1 et 2) où Jackie et le Docteur ont une scène particulièrement drôle et où la plupart des répliques du Docteur étaient « j'ai besoin », interrompues par une Jackie Tyler à son meilleur.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapitre 8 : J'ai juste besoin**

Le Docteur se réfugia dans la salle de bain, prétextant un malaise, ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité. À peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'une nouvelle irruption d'énergie dorée le força à s'asseoir sur la cuvette. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler normalement pour une fois? Maintenant, s'il pouvait avoir quelques heures de tranquillité, il pourrait se soigner convenablement, compléter la régénération et éviter les problèmes. Ce dernier point était la plus importante part du plan. Mais évidemment…

- M. Smith? Il faut libérer les toilettes pour les autres, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Je suis encore malade. J'ai juste besoin…

- Alors sortez, nous pourrons vous soigner. Nous avons des tas de pilules de toutes les couleurs.

- J'ai juste besoin…

- Des injections, alors.

- Non, je n'aime pas les aiguilles. J'ai juste besoin…

- Vous ne sentirez rien! Allons, sortez.

- J'ai juste besoin… J'ai juste besoin qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille, finit-il par cracher en même temps qu'un long filet d'énergie dorée.

- Votre chambre est un endroit très tranquille.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Laissez-moi… euh… seul.

Mais la porte fut défoncée par un surveillant aussi massif qu'un éléphant qui l'obligea à se rendre jusqu'à une cellule de confinement. Ses pieds ne touchèrent pas deux fois le sol. Curieuse sensation d'être en apesanteur alors qu'il était sur Terre. Il essaya de se concentrer pour retenir les nausées qui le saisissaient. Il n'aurait plus manqué que de révéler son étrangeté en public. Les murs de la cellule étaient recouverts d'une substance caoutchouteuse grisâtre. Le surveillant lui injecta de force le contenu d'une seringue, vérifia ses pupilles et l'abandonna. Merveille des merveilles, il était tout seul. Enfin. Mais évidemment…

- M. Smith, grésilla un intercom invisible. Nous vous inquiétez pas, nous vous surveillerons. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Détendez-vous.

Le Docteur aurait voulu hurler, mais ça n'aurait rien aidé. Il ravala sa frustration et le flot d'énergie qui lui montait aux lèvres. Essaya de se calmer. De penser calmement. Et de retenir l'envie d'arracher des murs cet immonde revêtement en caoutchouc. Mais il était probablement prévu pour résister à toute tentative de déchirure.

- M. Smith? Calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.

- JE SUIS CALME! Je veux dire… Je suis calme. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu… de… euh… d'intimité.

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre épouse vient d'arriver. Elle vient vous chercher.

Épouse? Quelqu'un qui le connaissait? Mais qui? Il n'avait fait la connaissance de personne depuis sa régénération. Hum… à part ce curieux bonhomme à la banque. Mais ça ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas être marié avec lui, non? Non, non, non. Épouse : une femme. Mais quelle femme? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait? Et si elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas son mari et le laissait ici? Est-ce qu'il pourrait la convaincre de jouer le jeu et de faire sortir d'un asile un pauvre homme qui passait pour un fou mais qui était seulement un peu désorienté par sa dernière régénération?

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le gardien pachydermique le raccompagna poliment à l'accueil et lui tendit un sac contenant ses vêtements. Comble de chance, ils n'avaient pas pensé à fouiller ses poches ou n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire. Il passa dans une cabine déserte, échangea son pyjama contre la chemise et le pantalon d'un autre – il lui tardait de faire une visite dans le costumier du Tardis – et remercia le ciel lorsqu'il tâta le tournevis sonique à travers le tissu. Il ressortit au moment où une silhouette féminine – cette prétendue épouse – se détournait rapidement du comptoir et quittait le centre. L'infirmière de garde le salua poliment et le Docteur s'empressa de signer le bon de sortie. Pas une seconde à perdre, pas de chance à prendre.

Qui était cette femme? Il ne l'avait pas bien vue, car elle était à contre-jour. Il avait cru voir un large collier scintiller dans son décolleté, mais impossible de décrire son visage. Il soupira d'agacement, mais il était prêt à tout pardonner pour pouvoir sortir du centre Laloon et finir convenablement de se régénérer.

Un traîneau sur coussin d'air attendait devant lui et une affichette proclamait la rapidité de la compagnie Chouet'axi. Un taxi. Mais pas trace de sa « femme ». Le chauffeur lui désigna l'arrière et il s'y installa. Il lui tendit un morceau de papier plié et il y trouva quelques mots écrit à la hâte : « Parc Vert-de-l'eau, fontaine de Bubastis. La course est gratuite. ».

- Euh… le parc Vert-de-l'eau?

- C'est parti, dit le chauffeur.

- Hum… La course est gratuite?

- Sûr, on l'a payée d'avance.

- Qui? Ma femme?

- Votre femme, je sais pas, mais sa carte a été acceptée par ma machine alors tout est OK pour moi.

- Et euh… vous avez son nom?

- Nan. Carte de crédit avec une puce Discrétion, je suppose. De toute façon, si c'est votre femme, vous lui demanderez tout à l'heure. Elle a dit qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Vous préférez pas que je vous reconduise chez vous tout de suite à la place?

- Hem… Non. Vous savez où se trouve la fontaine de Bubastis?

- Sûr. Juste à côté de l'entrée nord. Je peux vous déposer là si vous voulez.

Le parc Vert-de-l'eau était assez petit, avec seulement quelques arbres et trois bancs en bois. La fontaine était encore l'élément le plus intéressant du décor. À part l'étrange cabine de police qui se tenait tout à côté.

Le Docteur s'engouffra dans le Tardis, cracha une nouvelle bouffée d'énergie, fit disparaître le Tardis dans le vortex d'une seule touche et gagna le premier lit disponible. Coup de chance – un de plus – c'était le sien. Il sombra dans un sommeil proche du coma et se réveilla trois jours plus tard en pleine forme. Il renifla, fit une grimace et prit immédiatement deux décisions : il lui fallait une douche et un nouveau costume.

Le costumier était aussi en désordre qu'à l'habitude. Il s'y plongea avec délice. Il écarta rapidement les manchettes d'une chemise à la mousquetaire, la cape de toréador et les poulaines du Moyen-âge (originales mais très, très inconfortables comme le prouva l'ampoule sur son gros orteil droit). Il hésita devant un habit complet de servant des empereurs Noguri de la planète Caponsh, mais devant les manches trois fois trop larges, il rejeta le costume sur une patère. Trois heures plus tard, il avait dégoté un gilet vert, une paire de jeans à sa taille et une veste noire. Il hésita devant une casquette et repoussa avec dégoût les cravates et les nœuds papillons multicolores. Pour finir, avec un soupir, il choisit une paire d'espadrilles rouges, se trouvant stupidement nostalgique.

Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un gamin vêtu comme un adulte, un rouquin avec un air hébété et un peu idiot. Et… oh! Il avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez. Bon, ça n'allait certainement pas l'aider à avoir l'air plus vieux.

Et puis, il s'assombrit. Avoir l'air plus vieux… Ouais… Il se dit qu'il avait reçu un corps plus jeune que tous les autres (à part le tout premier qui devait tout à la biologie, bien sûr), probablement parce que c'était le dernier. Il fallait en profiter à fond, le plus longtemps possible, parce qu'après, c'était fini. Les douze vies réglementaires. Douze visages, douze existences folles, des dizaines de compagnons, des milliers d'aventures, des centaines d'années. Et voilà qu'il en était à sa dernière vie. L'ultime règle. La barre infranchissable. La limite. Un Seigneur du temps vit longtemps. Mais pas éternellement.

Et alors que la mort le narguait, la vraie mort, il se demandait s'il croyait à une âme éternelle. À la réincarnation. Ce ne serait pas très juste après avoir eu douze vies. Et, en même temps, dans ses cœurs de jeune-vieil homme, se terrait l'angoisse de ne plus être là et la douce séduction de mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Les deux faces d'une seule pièce. Les douze vies d'un seul être. Il respira un bon coup. Il se força à sourire. C'était le secret. Sourire et aller de l'avant sans s'occuper de rien d'autre.

Et puis, alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, il aperçu un large collier sur une panoplie aux allures égyptiennes. Il s'en empara. Le collier était semblable à celui que la femme qui l'avait fait sortir du centre Laloon portait. La robe de lin, le foulard de tête rayé… le némès et même les sandales avaient un parfum d'Égypte. Peut-être pourrait-il faire un tour dans l'Égypte ancienne? Il joua avec l'idée, puis reposa le collier sur le présentoir.

Il revint vers le poste de pilotage, flatta familièrement la console qui grinça amicalement. Le Tardis l'avait toujours reconnu, soutenu, salué et porté vers les plus hauts sommets. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas programmer une destination au cas où il mourrait et abandonnerait le Tardis entre de mauvaises mains. Un soleil. Ou un trou noir. Non, définitivement un soleil. Une nova serait l'idéal. Il travailla quelques instants sur la console et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les grondements inquiets de la console.

Et puis, quand il enregistra le programme, l'attrait de l'Égypte avait bien diminué. Il y était déjà allé et avait tout visité. Et rencontré Cléopâtre. Gentille fille. Et puis, un rouquin près du Sphinx attirerait l'attention et il avait surtout besoin… d'intimité pour le moment. Une foule anonyme où se perdre… Il fit le tour des attractions possibles et finit par trouver l'idéal : une foule anonyme, un bon spectacle, un parfum d'Égypte et quelques souvenirs de la Terre en prime.

Il programma sa destination et se mit à siffloter, se fichant éperdument de fausser allègrement.


	10. Les intrus

**Chapitre 9 : Les intrus**

Les torches cerclées d'or et de lapis-lazulis éclairaient une allée trop large et bordée de sphinx en pierre. Au bord de l'allée, les invités étaient accueillis par une douzaine de gardes en grand uniforme de parade et armés de lance enrubannée dont la pointe avait été polie jusqu'à refléter dix fois la moindre flamme. À l'autre bout de cette allée, dissimulé par l'ombre et un fin brouillard, se dressait le monument sacré. Le tapis rouge déroulé sur les dalles de pierres étouffait les pas des talons aiguilles et des souliers vernis. Le brouhaha était discret et se perdait dans la nuit étoilée. Ça et là, des plateaux flottants proposaient des liqueurs fines, des vins écarlates ou dorés et une variété quasiment infinie de canapés et de bouchées. Un orchestre jouait discrètement l'hymne panaganéiste et les flashs des médias clignotaient sans arrêt à la recherche des célébrités et du moment immortel à capter pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'assister à l'événement.

Il fallait avouer que l'inauguration du dernier né de la famille Panagané'i inspirait la joie, sinon le respect, étant donné le fabuleux pouvoir commercial qu'Achadri Panagané'i détenait, régnant pratiquement sur un empire de planètes et de satellites par l'entremise de la plus grosse compagnie de ce secteur de la galaxie. Et l'ouverture officielle de son dernier jouet, le casino le plus moderne sous la forme du plus ancien bâtiment connu de l'époque pré-spatiale, était une cérémonie, une campagne de marketing et une folie à la mesure de Panagané'i.

Quand le flotteur luxueux aux moteurs silencieux le déposa, lui et son escorte froufroutante et éclatante de bijoux, l'homme d'affaires offrit un sourire poli devant les lentilles et les yeux électroniques des médias : « Bienvenue à la Grande Pyramide! ». Et son discours fut dument enregistré et apprécié selon la première et ultime règle de tout discours : il était bref.

Il coupa rapidement le large ruban de satin doré devant les centaines de témoins et précéda une foule impatiente à l'intérieur. Là, des serviteurs (vivants et robotiques) guidèrent les invités vers les machines à sous, les tables de jeux, le bar en apesanteur et la salle de spectacle où le chanteur le plus populaire des six dernières années avait été engagé pour y jouer durant six mois. Le coup d'envoi de son spectacle, fusée, pyrotechnie et hologrammes à la grandeur de la salle, provoqua suffisamment de distraction et de confusion pour amuser les journalistes et les invités qui se pressaient autour des tables de jeu. Le chanteur entama sa première pièce, entouré de momies holographiques et de sphinx dansants. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en train de parier, de manger, de boire ou de prendre des notes pour leur reportage applaudirent. Ils étaient peu nombreux et la plupart étaient les serviteurs cybernétiques.

À environ cinquante mètres du bar, de l'autre côté d'une cloison et dans un espace que seuls le personnel d'entretien visitait, la grille d'aération TY-451-C se dégagea brusquement de son support et tombe au sol. La tête de Jack Harkness passa par le trou et il vérifia que personne n'avait remarqué leur intrusion.

- Je pensais que ce serait un peu plus propre étant donné que l'ouverture a lieu aujourd'hui.

Jenny faisait référence à leur rencontre avec un couple de rongeurs occupés à produire avec enthousiasme d'autres versions d'eux-mêmes.

- C'est propre, mais un peu plus habité que prévu, c'est tout, répondit Jack.

- Tu es sûr qu'il fallait entrer ainsi?

- Le Docteur n'entre jamais par la grande porte. Sauf avec les papiers psychiques et nous n'en avons pas. En tout cas, il viendra probablement se balader dans le coin.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Parce que personne n'y vient jamais et parce que c'est son genre. C'est le dernier endroit où quelqu'un viendrait, non?

- Ouais…

- Alors il viendra.

- Hum. Mais quand?

- Oui, c'est la question, reconnu Jack. Bon, on explore un peu.

- Je veux voir ce bidule terrien.

- C'est la Grande Pyramide, corrigea Jack. Pas un bidule. Construite il y a des centaines de milliers d'années.

- Eh bien ça ne peut pas être l'originale. Encore que… Non, il ne l'aurait tout de même pas déménagée!

- Eh bien si, j'ai lu la brochure. Panagané'i l'a fait transporter, d'un seul bloc en plus, par le navire amiral de sa flotte de commerce.

- Mais, cette Grande Pyramide est grande comment?

- À peu près 150 mètres.

- Quoi? Mais c'est tout petit!

- Construite en pierre.

- Un caillou de 150 mètres, ronchonna Jenny. Et tu penses que papa va aimer ça?

- Ce n'est pas un caillou. Et puis, la Grande Pyramide a été construire sans aucune technologie : pousse un bloc de quatre tonnes et recommence ça quelques millions de fois et ensuite tu pourras dire que c'est un vulgaire caillou de 150 mètres. Bâtie sans aucune technologie sophistiquée : levier et force manuelle.

- Oh, d'accord, tu es sentimental à l'égard de ce bidule.

- Pas un bidule.

- De cette pyramide, excuse-moi. Et où est-elle? On pourrait se perdre dans ces couloirs.

Jack tapota son bracelet qui grinça. Il le secoua avec un air désolé : « Il commence à être vieux, lui aussi. Et il n'a pas été rechargé depuis des siècles. Allez, mon joli, donne-moi une idée du plan de ce bâtiment. »

Le bracelet grinça, puis miaula. Et puis, soudain, Jack éclata de rire et Jenny sursauta : « Quoi ? ».

- C'est juste une vieille alarme que j'avais programmée et que j'avais oubliée.

- Quelle alarme?

Il vérifia un instant les indications de son bracelet et se mit à courir.

- Où va-t-on?

- Suis-moi! Tu voulais dire bonjour à certaines vieilles connaissances, non?

- Mais où va-t-on? C'est le Docteur? Tu l'as déjà trouvé?

Et même si elle grommelait parce qu'il n'expliquait jamais rien, elle le suivit rapidement, refusant de rester à la traîne. Ils escaladèrent une échelle de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui courait le long d'un tube d'aération, puis les murs changèrent.

- Nous sommes à l'intérieur de la Pyramide, je parie. Tu vois, c'est tout en pierre.

- Ils n'auraient tout de même pas percé une bouche d'aération dans la Grande Pyramide, s'exclama Jack. Et l'aspect sacré et mythologique?

- Je suppose qu'il fallait brancher quelques lampes, suggéra Jenny.

- Et puis quoi encore? Ils ne connaissent pas les batteries?

Le puits obliqua à l'horizontal et ils rampèrent pendant quelques mètres avant de trouver une autre échelle. Jenny lui demanda s'il savait où il allait avant de s'attaquer à la nouvelles volée de barreaux.

- Nous allons au sommet. C'est là qu'il est.

- Le Docteur?

- Je crois. Il n'y a pas cinquante personnes à avoir cet ADN. Ça remonte à l'époque où je cherchais le Docteur. Cherchais… ouais, disons que je l'attendais à Cardiff, en travaillant à Torchwood. J'avais bricolé une alarme à partir d'un échantillon biologique qui m'a prévenu de son arrivée.

- Est-ce que je dois poser la question?

- L'échantillon biologique, hein? Sa main. Il a perdu une main dans un combat à l'épée avec des extraterrestres et j'ai récupéré sa main un peu plus tard.

- Mais…

- Il s'en est fait repousser une autre. Tu lui demanderas l'histoire complète, d'accord? Enfin, pour résumer, j'avais programmé mon bracelet pour qu'il m'avertisse si mon alarme se déclenchait. Et puis, quand je suis parti de la Terre, j'ai pu le bidouiller pour qu'il m'avertisse s'il détectait le même ADN. Plus d'alarme. Juste le bracelet. J'espérais tomber sur lui, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas marché. Et j'avoue que je l'avais oubliée.

- Ton bracelet peut faire tout ça?

- J'ai travaillé pas mal dessus. En temps normal, il pourrait faire plus, mais… il y a plusieurs fonctions qui ont été débranchées. Le désavantage de ne plus travailler à l'Agence du temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que le Docteur fait au sommet de la Grande Pyramide?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il doit sauver le monde. Ou bien il avait besoin d'un endroit plus calme pour observer l'inauguration et c'était le dernier endroit où quelqu'un irait.

- Je peux comprendre, fit Jenny qui cachait son essoufflement sous un rire.

Jack vérifia à nouveau son bracelet qui bipa légèrement.

- Où allons-vous maintenant? Nous sommes pratiquement rendus dans la pointe du truc.

- On dit « pyramide ».

- Sentimental, va.

- Je ne sais pas. On dirait que le signal provient de derrière ce mur, mais selon les plans, il n'y a rien de l'autre côté, nous sommes juste sous la surface de pierre. Oh, attends…

Il tripota les boutons et le bracelet produisit un « gloup » de mauvais augure.

- Jenny?

- Oui?

- Couche-toi!

Les murs et le plafond basculèrent pour former une configuration différente et la pointe en pierre massive de la pyramide devint un cube creux. Au centre de la minuscule pièce ainsi créée, une plaque de métal d'un gris terne dépassait légèrement du plancher juste sous deux incrustations du même métal, dans le mur et au plafond. Jenny s'en approcha, mais Jack la retint. Trop tard. Elle avait effleuré la plaque de métal et celle-ci s'illumina et devint éblouissante au point de les obliger à fermer les yeux. Un sifflement se fit entendre et la lumière disparu. Sur la plaque de métal étaient blottis deux êtres humains. Ils ne semblaient pas respirer et Jack et Jenny se penchèrent, dépliant les membres raidis par le froid ou autre chose. Est-ce qu'ils étaient morts?

Et puis Jack suffoqua et bondit en arrière. Jenny lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- On dirait qu'elles sont mortes, dit-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elles étaient en stase… en stase. Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Jack?

Il s'acharna contre l'un des corps, celui aux cheveux noirs, l'embrassant et poussant sur sa poitrine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, balbutia Jenny.

Il passa à l'autre, une adolescente aux cheveux roux.

- Tu ne connais pas les méthodes de réanimation, par hasard, fit-il entre deux inspirations.

Jenny secoua la tête, mais imita Jack, comprenant qu'il était impossible de ne pas au moins essayer de les réanimer. Souffler de l'air, pousser pour faire redémarrer le cœur. Souffler encore, pousser à nouveau.

- Tu les connais?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tout en faisant les compressions.

- Elle s'appelle Gwen Cooper. Je ne sais pas qui est l'autre, mais elle a une partie de l'ADN du Docteur!


	11. Première rencontre

**Chapitre 10**** : Première rencontre**

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?, redemanda le jeune homme comme si ce n'était pas la cinquième ou sixième fois qu'il posait la question.

River Song se retourna impatiemment vers le nouveau venu qui la suivait déjà depuis quelques minutes et qui faisait toutes sortes de remarques curieuses. Il ne semblait pas méchant, juste un peu dérangé. Elle finit par sortir son paralyseur, mais il donna une légère tape sur l'arme avant de sortir une sorte de crayon épais et lumineux et de le pointer vers son elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas, vraiment pas. Je déteste les armes et vous le savez. Peu importe ce que j'ai de changé, ça, ça ne l'est pas.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- C'est moi, fit-il d'une voix détendue et avec un rien de surprise.

- Oui, et Moi est qui?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de lui. Un fou. Un de plus. Décidément, ce n'était pas une mission de tout repos. Il cassa son sourire et la suivit comme elle se mettait à marcher plus vite.

- Vous devriez être habituée, pourtant. Où allez-vous?

- En quoi êtes-vous êtes concerné?

- Eh bien, c'est un changement. Habituellement, je suis plutôt celui est suivi que celui qui suit. Quoique quand vous êtes concernée…

- Suit qui? Quoi? C'est la première fois que je vous vois!

- Euh… oui, sans doute. C'est les cheveux roux, hein? J'ai toujours voulu être roux, mais je ne l'avais jamais été. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr, finalement, que j'aime être roux. Les roux ont mauvais caractère. Et un petit côté rebelle.

- Je m'en fiche.

- CQFD, fit-il en pointant le nez vers les mèches cuivrées de la femme qui perdit patience.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais…

- Le Docteur. Nouveau visage, nouvelle coiffure, nouveaux pieds aussi. Je crois que j'ai le pied gauche deux centimètres plus court que le droit. Et j'ai cette ampoule sur le gros orteil. C'est curieux. Mais je suis toujours le même. Enfin presque.

- Chirurgie plastique et rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, hein? Écoutez, tenez-vous tranquille sinon vous allez finir dans le prochain placard à balais.

- Il n'y a pas de balais dans ce bâtiment, corrigea-t-il comme si c'était le détail le plus vital du moment. En plus, j'ai désactivé votre paralyseur.

Elle appuya au même moment sur la gâchette. Rien ne se produisit, bien sûr. Et tout à coup, elle voulait à la fois qu'il lui fiche la paix et qu'il lui explique comment il était capable de faire ça.

- D'accord, fit-elle. J'imagine que vous voulez venir avec moi?

- Comme j'ai dit, c'est plutôt l'inverse d'habitude.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir?

- Oh, oui.

- Bon. Allons-y, fit-elle en soupirant.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas si c'est approprié. Pas pour moi, pas en ce moment, en tout cas. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à quelque chose… Oh, j'y suis : En avant toute! Ça sonne bien, non? En avant toute, River Song!

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré : c'était décidément un cas particulier. Et elle retint un sourire en songeant que, au moins, il n'était pas ennuyant, ce qui était un critère assez rare.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici, demanda River.

- Je vous ai vue passer l'entrée réservée aux employés et je vous ai suivie.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent?

- Hum? De vous suivre ou…?

- D'entrer là où vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Vous n'avez pas plus le droit d'être ici que moi, rétorqua-t-il. Et pour ce qui est des endroits défendus…

Il eu un sourire en coin.

- Je les trouve beaucoup plus intéressants que les autres. Et vous avez cette manie de vous attirer les pires ennuis. Et à moi aussi. J'ai préféré prévenir.

Elle le plaqua contre le mur et étouffa sa protestation en indiquant l'arrivée d'un gardien de sécurité. River saisit un outil à sa ceinture, mais le Docteur interrompit son geste et pointa son tournevis sonique vers le haut parleur à côté de la porte. Le gardien ouvrit immédiatement le panneau recouvrant les circuits et tenta d'arrêter la stridulation électronique. Les deux complices s'éclipsèrent dans un nouveau corridor sans être vus ni entendus.

- Merci, fit-elle avec hauteur. C'est quoi, ce truc à la lumière verte?

- Tournevis sonique. Ne me dites pas que vous ne le reconnaissez pas. Lumière bleue, lumière verte, même son.

- Sans blague! Vous ne pourriez pas me rendre mon paralyseur? J'ai plus confiance en mon propre outil, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Le Docteur fit une moue dégoûtée.

- Il y a d'autres solutions que de tirer sur tout le monde.

- C'est un simple paralyseur!

Il secoua la tête. River comprit qu'il avait sa tête. Peu importe à laquelle il faisait référence, d'ailleurs. Encore fallait-il comprendre de quoi il parlait : est-ce qu'il sortait d'une séance particulièrement poussée de reconstruction faciale ou bien est-ce qu'elle avait à faire à un cinglé?

- Je suis un peu cinglé, dit-il.

- Et télépathe, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pas du tout. Mais je reconnais cette expression.

- L'expression?

- Cet air que vous prenez quand vous vous demandez si je suis cinglé.

Là, elle était complètement perdue et son sourire niais n'arrangeait rien.

- Quoique vous ne le gardez jamais aussi longtemps. River, c'est moi, le Docteur!

- Qui vous a dit mon nom, au fait?

- Allons bon, il doit y avoir une explication… Byzancium…?

- À vos souhaits.

- Oh, je suis bête! C'est ça, c'est notre première rencontre!

- Évidemment! Même un crétin l'aurait compris.

- C'est le désavantage des voyages dans le temps. Et avouons que vous ne m'avez jamais facilité la tâche à force de se rencontrer n'importe quand. Littéralement.

- Vous voyagez dans le temps? Vous aussi?

- Oui, c'est vrai, première rencontre. Allons, j'ai tout gâché.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça?

Pour un peu, elle s'informait si ses parents étaient au courant. Elle se demanda ce qui arrivait avec les adolescents voyageant dans le temps. D'abord Romy, ensuite ce gringalet.

- Vous n'avez pas emprunté le Tardis d'un Seigneur du temps, j'espère, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le Docteur fut foudroyé par cette réplique.

- Euh… Eh bien…

- Non! Non, ne me dites pas : cette boîte bleue est apparue devant vous, vous êtes entré dedans et elle vous a déposée ici, très, très loin de chez vous. C'est ça?

- Eh bien, pas tout à fait, mais…

- Oh, non! Il va falloir trouver et enchaîner ce Tardis! Je ne peux pas le laisser déplacer les gens comme ça! En attendant, vous venez avec moi. Si je mets la main sur ce Seigneur du temps qui laisse sa machine traîner n'importe où… Allons, venez!

- Avec vous? Euh, d'accord. Où est-ce qu'on va?

- Chercher Gwen et Romy, fit River comme si c'était une longue explication.

- Gwen et Romy? Quelle coïncidence! Il n'y aurait pas un Jack dans toute cette histoire?

- Eh bien, oui. Probablement pas le même sans doute.

- Oh… Le mien pourrait vous surprendre.

- Oui, les rumeurs le décrivent ainsi. Jack Harkness?

- Il est ici pour vrai?

Et le Docteur paraissait sur le point de rigoler, ce que River prit comme une insulte. Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta lui rendit son sérieux. Temporairement.

- Jack Harkness donc. Oui, je le connais également. C'est un… intime?

- Non. Il faut juste que je l'arrête.

- Ah, oui, d'accord. Bonne chance, fit le Docteur avec un doute. Il a sa tête. Mais toujours la même, dans son cas. Enfin…

- Donc vous me dites que Jack Harkness pourrait être lié à tout ça?

- Tout ça?

- Cette histoire de Seigneur du temps, de Gwen Cooper, de Romy et de Pyramide.

- Gwen… Cooper? De Torchwood? Oh, je savais bien que j'avais une raison pour flâner dans le coin.

- Donc vous êtes un contemporain, fit River Song. Bon, eh bien, je vous redéposerai à la maison en même temps. Je ne suis pas à un passager près.

- Gwen Cooper? Et Romy? Romy qui? Smith peut-être?, fit le Docteur à la blague.

- Romy Tyler-Smith, oui, une gamine d'à peu près votre âge. Vous la connaissez elle aussi? Vous ne seriez pas parent, par hasard?

Le Docteur blêmit : cette Romy devait être parente avec Rose et donc avec lui et donc… Est-ce qu'elle était revenue? Est-ce qu'une nouvelle fin du monde s'annonçait? Et comment est-ce qu'il devait se présenter à cette fille? Et que dire à Rose? Est-ce que l'autre Docteur était venu?

- Ça va?

- Pourquoi vous demandez?

- Parce que vous êtes très pâle, au point que je puis compter le nombre de taches de son que vous avez sur le nez.

- Hein, fit le Docteur toujours sous le choc du nom Tyler-Smith.

- Douze, si ça vous ne le saviez pas.


	12. Conseil de famille

**Chapitre 11 : Conseil de famille**

Jack continuait à insuffler de l'air et à forcer le cœur de Gwen à battre tandis que Jenny s'acharnait sur l'adolescente toujours inanimée. Elle n'osait pas suggérer ce qu'il pourrait faire s'ils ne réussiraient pas et Jack poursuivait inlassablement.

Et puis…

Les deux femmes inspirèrent en même temps et toussèrent plusieurs fois. Quand, enfin, elles ouvrirent les yeux, Jenny applaudit et donna de grandes tapes dans le dos de Jack qui se retenait pour ne pas embrasser Gwen. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Rhys et Gwen aurait fini par le lui raconter.

- Jack?

Il éclata de rire et l'enlaça, oubliant qu'elle se remettait à peine. L'adolescente se redressa sur un coude, renifla et s'exclama : « Je sais qui vous êtes! »

- Pardon?

- Vous êtes Jack Harkness! Vous êtes exactement comme on me l'a décrit.

- Et vous?

- Romy.

Gwen ricana et lui suggéra de donner son nom complet.

- Romana Ann Tyler-Smith. Mais je préfère Romy, d'accord?

- Tyler? Parente avec Rose? Attends une seconde… Tyler-Smith? Oh, non, il n'a pas… Le Docteur humain, c'est ça? Ça ne peut pas être Mickey, il était resté avec nous. Oh, l'espèce de petit…

- Oï! C'est de mon père dont nous sommes en train de parler!

- Ton père? C'est le mien aussi, annonça gaiment Jenny. Enfin, en partie.

- Pardon, fit Gwen. Il a combien de filles, au juste?

- Oh, chaque version en a une, d'après ce que je comprends. La version humain a Romy, la version… originale a Jenny. Jenny, voici Gwen. Gwen, Jenny.

- Salut, fit Jenny. Comment avez-vous abouti ici?

- Elles ont mis le pied là où il ne fallait pas, coupa River Song qui était accrochée au dernier barreau de l'échelle.

- Qui est là-haut, demanda une petite voix qui se trouvait plus bas sur l'échelle.

- Nous ferions sans doute mieux de redescendre à un autre niveau. Ça commence à être assez rempli ici, suggéra Jack.

- Il va falloir redescendre, se plaignit la petite voix sous River Song.

- Oui, mais nous avons retrouvé tout le monde, dit River Song avec un clin d'œil. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous suivre tous les quatre.

- Qui est avec vous, demanda Jack.

- Un gamin un peu cinglé. Il va certainement bien s'entendre avec la jeune Romy. Il a les mêmes cheveux de toute façon. Et c'est bien connu, les roux ont un petit côté rebelle. Allez, jeune homme, on redescend.

Les événements des minutes suivantes furent assez brouillons. D'abord, Jack et Gwen n'en finissaient plus de se raconter les dernières histoires, Jack avait, après tout, cinq cents ans d'histoires à partager. Et Jenny et Romy échangeaient leurs impressions sur le Docteur à grands coups de « et est-ce qu'il fait ça quand il… » et de « et quand il dit… ». River Song échangea un regard appuyé avec Jack, tous deux étant parfaitement conscients qu'une petite discussion était nécessaire à propos d'un certain bracelet de l'Agence du temps. Enfin, il y avait ce gamin qui se balançait sur le bout des orteils, l'air ravi et pourtant le plus silencieux de tous.

- J'imagine que je devrais me présenter, finit par murmurer le Docteur.

- Oui, en effet, fit Gwen. Est-ce que vous êtes parent avec Romy?

- Ehm…

- Pas du tout, affirma Romy.

- Faux, fit le Docteur.

- J'espère que vous avez un meilleur nom que le Docteur, grommela River, parce que ça ne leur dira strictement rien.

Un coup de tonnerre n'aurait pas eu d'effets plus immédiats. Ils sursautèrent et portèrent toute leur attention vers ce gamin avec une curiosité et une intensité que River trouva dérangeante. Jack éclata de rire. Jenny inclina la tête de côté et examina plus attentivement le rouquin au large sourire, comme si elle cherchait des ressemblances avec la version qu'elle avait connue du Docteur. Romy avait les yeux pratiquement sortis de la tête et la bouche comme celle d'un poisson. Gwen finit par dire qu'elle le trouvait assez rajeuni et croisa les bras.

- C'est tout?, fit-il avec un rien de déception.

Jack et Jenny l'enlacèrent, alternant avec les « c'est bon de vous revoir », les « il faudrait prévenir quand vous décidez de vous régénérer » et les « vous êtes drôlement jeune ». River fronça les sourcils : « Vous le connaissez? »

- Bien entendu, c'est le Docteur!

- Ce n'est pas un nom ça! Je pensais qu'il me racontait des blagues!

- Un Seigneur du temps a ses petits secrets, fit-il tout bas.

- Vous êtes un Seigneur du temps? Vous êtes LE Seigneur du temps?

- Ehm… oui, c'est moi.

- Et vous voyagez dans le temps.

- Yep.

- Je peux vous poser une question?

Son sourire s'élargit et il semblait ravi : « Bien sûr! »

River se planta devant lui, cassa son sourire et le secoua comme prunier : « Pourquoi, au nom de toutes les divinités, votre satanée machine a-t-elle fait une petite balade sans surveillance! ».

- Que? Quoi? Le Tardis? Il n'aurait jamais fait ça!

- Il l'a fait, dit Gwen. C'est comme ça que nous avons rencontré River Song.

- Et comment est-ce que tu es arrivée ici, toi, demanda le Docteur à Romy.

L'adolescente rougit et expliqua qu'elle était en visite pour quelques jours.

- Donc, pas de fin du monde? Pas de dimensions en miettes? Et tu es venue toute seule?

- Toute seule, lui. Et je n'ai pas fait de trou dans le temps. Il s'agit d'une simple réponse élastique entre nos univers. Je retournerai automatiquement à la maison le lendemain du jour où je suis arrivée.

- Ah, un alignement magnétique des pôles et une fragilisation de la trame des dimensions?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, c'est dangereux. Qui sait ce qui t'a suivi?

- C'est ce que papa a dit. Il m'a tout expliqué. Deux fois je crois bien. Il m'a interdit de venir et je n'ai jamais pu résister à un interdit.

Le Docteur grogna tandis que Jack ricanait et murmurait quelque chose comme quoi elle avait de qui tenir.

- D'accord, fit River Song avec froideur, alors tout le monde connaît ce type? C'est le Seigneur du temps? Et son nom est… le Docteur?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et le Docteur fit un clin d'œil narquois. River s'écria qu'ils étaient complètement cinglés et qu'ils devraient être enfermés. Le Docteur répliqua qu'il venait justement d'être libéré de Laloon pour bonne conduite.

- Par qui, on peut savoir, blagua Jack.

- Par ma femme. À ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais elle n'est pas restée pour me dire bonjour.

- Oh. Dommage.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié, fit Gwen tout en doutant que le Seigneur du temps se soit casé.

- Il ne l'est pas, dit Romy. Pas vrai?

- Pourquoi pas, demanda Jenny. Ce serait chouette.

- Je ne suis pas marié, confirma le Docteur avec un sourire. De toute façon, avec ce visage-ci, ce serait plutôt étrange.

- Sauf si c'était avec quelqu'un du même âge, lui reprocha Jack.

- Ehm, oui, mais pour le moment, j'ai une fille de 19 ans et une autre de quoi… 25 ans? Expliquer tout ça me ferait revenir à Laloon. Et si nous pouvions éviter d'en reparler, ce serait gentil.

- Justement, ce visage, commença Jack. C'est lequel?

Le Docteur savait très bien ce qui cachait cette question, mais devant ses deux « filles », une ancienne de Torchwood et une pure étrangère, il n'osa pas trop en révéler. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre. On ne parler pas nécessairement facilement de ses problèmes de famille, même en famille. En plus, il n'irait pas révéler qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de la mortalité à un homme qui ne mourrait pas avant cinq milliards d'années. Il eu un sourire torve et rétorqua d'un ton entendu : « C'est le mien. ».

- Roux, hein?

- Ha, vous avez remarqué. Je crois que je préférais être d'un brun ordinaire. Ça attirait un peu moins l'attention.

- Et moi, je préférais quand vous aviez l'air un peu plus vieux. Non, mais, regardez-le! Pour un peu, on serait accusé d'enlèvement de mineur, se plaignit Jack.

- On n'a qu'à dire que nous sommes en vacances, mon « frère » et moi, suggéra Romy.

- Bon, est-ce qu'on peut retourner chacun dans son époque, s'il-vous-plaît?, recommanda vigoureusement River.

La réponse unanime fut : « Pourquoi? ».

Temps mort.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous êtes complètement fou, vous tous, s'écria River.

- La vie serait terriblement ennuyeuse si tout le monde était raisonnable, lui confia le Docteur.

Et cet élan de sagesse de la part d'un gamin tavelée et impertinent lui paru de trop. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Ahh. J'aime mieux ça. Et maintenant?

- Euh, on cherche pourquoi est-ce que la Grande Pyramide a un système de mise en stase qui nous a emportées ici, suggéra Romy.

- Oh, c'est facile, dit le Docteur. Très facile et pas mystérieux du tout. Il fallait bien que les Égyptiens copient quelqu'un avec leur histoire d'éternité et de momie. Ils savaient que la vie éternelle était possible, mais ils ignoraient comment la reproduire, d'où la momification. Mais vous avez mis le pied sur le mécanisme original.

- Et comment sommes-nous arrivées ici?

- Oh, un reste de sentimentalité. Le mécanisme vient de la planète natale de celui qui a construit ce casino et il a voulu le ramener ici. On ne sait jamais : peut-être qu'il voulait l'utiliser sur lui-même! Mais le mécanisme est parfaitement intégré à la Grande Pyramide et il est impossible de l'emporter sous le bras comme ça. Alors il a tout emporté. Il faut dire aussi qu'avoir la Grande Pyramide dans son exposition est assez chouette.

- Est-ce que toutes les pyramides ont un système de mise en stase, demanda River, songeant à toutes les autres qui restaient sur Terre.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais il y a peu de risque que ça s'ouvre tout seul : il a fallu une irrégularité dans le magnétisme… Oh, j'y suis : Romy.

- Quoi?

- C'est toi! C'est toi, tu portes encore les traces magnétiques d'un autre univers. Pas étonnant que le système de stase ait un peu déraillé.

- Un peu!, s'écria River. J'ai dû courir après elle sur quelque trois cent mille années!

- Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Au moins, vous aviez un bracelet en état de marche, fit Jack.

- Et vous saviez qu'elles étaient en sécurité puisqu'elles étaient en stase, renchérit Jenny.

- Et je peux les ramener facilement à leur époque, ajouta le Docteur.

- Oh, est-ce qu'il faut le faire tout de suite, se plaignit Romy.

- Ta mère doit s'inquiéter. Et mon autre moi aussi.

- Pas de ce jeu, Docteur. Il suffit que je revienne la bonne journée et je repartirai. Ils attendront le même temps que je prenne des vacances prolongées ou pas.

- Elle a raison, fit Jack.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Hé, au moins, je ne flirtais pas avec elle, se défendit-il.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien rentrer. Rhys va s'inquiéter. Oui, oui, je sais, ce qui vaut pour Romy vaut pour moi, mais là, c'est moi qui vais m'ennuyer de Rhys et du petit.

- Le petit? Oh, vous avez eu un bébé, fit le Docteur avec tendresse.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand les amoureux passent un certain ensemble, insinua Romy avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit fini, dit River avec un air inquiet.

- Pourquoi? Nous sommes tous là, tout va bien.

- Non, fit le Docteur. Tout ne va pas bien. Je le sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Jenny. Est-ce qu'il faut courir?

- C'est trop tard, souffla-t-il.

- Un peu plus de précision, s'il-vous-plaît, ordonna Jack. Docteur?

- Il sait que nous sommes là.

- Qui?

- Celui qui va tous nous tuer, murmura-t-il.

Et les douze taches de rousseur étaient plus visibles que jamais.


	13. Le clou du spectacle

**Chapitre 12 : Le clou du spectacle**

Romy se força au calme, refusant de révéler qu'elle avait un peu peur. Ce n'était pas digne de la fille du Docteur d'avoir les mains tremblantes et la voix chevrotante. Quelque chose devait pourtant paraître, car Gwen se rapprocha et lui serra amicalement l'épaule. C'était peut-être l'instinct maternel.

- Si c'est dangereux, il faut partir. Où est votre Tardis, demanda River.

- Au premier niveau.

- Le plus loin possible de nous donc, grommela-t-elle. Je peux nous téléporter, mais pas tous à la fois. Deux seulement en plus de moi.

- Romy et Gwen en premier, dit Jack.

- Non, mais…

Jack et le Docteur froncèrent les sourcils et Gwen ravala ses protestations, comprenant qu'il fallait mettre la petite Romy à l'abri, tout en sauvant la face.

- Oh, il vous faut une clé, dit le Docteur en fouillant dans sa poche. Je vais vous donner la mienne, faites-y attention, d'accord?

- Non, mais…

- Oh, j'ai un truc pour ouvrir la porte si jamais je m'enferme à l'extérieur. Très pratique, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Ça ne fonctionne que pour moi toutefois. Alors, prenez cette clé et, une fois à l'intérieur, ne touchez à rien, à rien du tout. Promis?

- Oui, papa, répondit sagement Romy.

- Ne l'appelle pas « papa », bon sang!, protesta Jack. Vous avez le même âge!

- Le Docteur convient très bien, fit le Seigneur du temps avec un soupir d'excuse à la fille de son autre lui-même.

River, Gwen et Romy disparurent, ce qui laissait Jack, Jenny et le Docteur. Ce dernier cassa aussitôt son sourire et s'adossa au mur le plus proche en retenant un petit soupir.

- Qui est celui qui doit tous nous tuer, demanda doucement Jenny. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas courir?

- Il est trop tard pour ça, fit remarquer Jack sans émotion. Autrement, il serait déjà en train de courir.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, un champ de force les isola dans cette partie du corridor.

- Ce n'est rien, expliqua le Docteur avec calme tout en ramenant les pans de son manteau contre lui. Ça fait partie des mesures de sécurité.

- Nous sommes prisonniers, demanda Jenny, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y trouver quelque chose d'amusant.

- Oh, pourquoi rendre les choses si terribles d'avance? Attendons de voir à quoi nous allons être mangés. Je crois que ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé. Eurk. En réfléchissant bien, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie hâte que ça m'arrive, dit Jack. En fait, je suis sûr que je n'ai pas envie d'être mangé.

- Il n'y a pas de cannibales sur cette planète, j'ai vérifié dans l'Encyclopédie galactique, promis Jenny.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « être prisonnier », grommela Jack

- Bien sûr. Mais la seule autre fois où je l'ai été, j'ai pu m'en sortir.

- Comment?

- Euh, ce n'est pas nécessaire de le raconter, dit le Docteur.

- Oh, non, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant, moi!

- Oui, mais…

- Alors, dit Jack, qui se doutait un peu de sa technique d'évasion.

Une jolie fille s'échappe de prison et le Docteur préférait ne pas s'en rappeler? Ça devait être tordant!

- J'ai attiré le gardien près de la grille, je l'ai distrait, je l'ai convaincu de nous ouvrir la porte. Simple, fit Jenny.

- Il n'y a pas de gardien, fit gravement le Docteur.

Soudain, un tube magnétique les aspira et ils déboulèrent le long d'un long conduit. Jack, d'abord surpris par le ton sombre du Seigneur du temps, se rappela soudain la seule autre fois où le Docteur avait été si défait. C'était au niveau 500 du Satellite V, alors que tous les Daleks massacraient l'humanité et qu'il avait dû faire face à un choix terrible : tuer à la fois les humains et les Daleks de ses propres mains ou bien ne rien faire et assister au massacre par ses ennemis. Il avait mis en sécurité Rose et il était resté, il avait fait face de son mieux. Et alors qu'ils glissaient vers le danger, à nouveau, ses yeux de gamins semblaient trop vieux. Non, pas vieux : usés, pareils à une chemise porté maintes et maintes fois jusqu'à en voir la trame. Et sous les taches de rousseur, Jack devinait la tension des muscles. Et puis, le Docteur inspira et ferma les yeux. Un sourire apparu lentement sur ses lèvre et il ressembla aux Docteurs que Jack avait connu. L'ancien chef de Torchwood ne pu s'empêcher de l'imiter. Jenny fut aussitôt de la partie.

- Nous pouvons faire une sortie en beauté, proposa Jack.

- Parlez pour vous, vous êtes immortel, fit le Docteur en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Vous aussi, répliqua Jenny. La régénération. Jack m'a expliqué.

Le tube magnétique les jeta sur la scène du casino. Le chanteur populaire et ses hologrammes avaient laissé leur place à un plancher nu violemment éclairé par des spots aux couleurs criardes. Les spectateurs applaudirent et un podium s'éleva dans un coin de la scène. Panagané'i salua et prit appuya sur le micro miniature sur sa gorge qui crissa et fit diminuer le bruit : « Comme vous le savez, l'ouverture de la Grande Pyramide est un événement unique. Cet endroit EST unique et, avec l'accord du gouvernement de cette planète, il est possible de créer un spectacle encore jamais vu. Oh, je sais que vous appréciez la musique et les jeux, mais avouons qu'il n'existe rien de plus satisfaisant qu'une pointe d'adrénaline et le mystère véritable. Il est toujours possible de tricher avec la musique et de modifier l'acoustique grâce à des modulateurs électroniques. Il est possible de tricher, même si je dois vous avertir que ce serait vraiment déplacé dans ce casino-ci. »

Des rires bon enfant saluèrent cette pointe d'humour, mais Panagané'i conserva son sérieux.

- Oh, je sais, je sais. Tricher dans mon casino est répréhensible. Tricher dans tous mes casinos est répréhensible, avertit-il en levant un doigt accompagnant le frémissement de ses lèvres. On ne pouvait décemment décrire cela comme un sourire. Par contre ici, grâce à l'accord du gouvernement planétaire, que je tiens une fois encore à remercier, j'ai instauré certaines règles concernant cet établissement, qui décourageront vraiment les intrus, les tricheurs et les criminels.

Il sourit, prenant la pose pour les médias et poursuivit d'un ton léger, en désignant la troupe du Docteur : « Et ce soir, nous avons nos premiers clients! Des resquilleurs et des voleurs! »

Panagané'i ajusta son nœud papillon et donna le signal au technicien : « Les intrus font désormais partie du spectacle! ».

Le Docteur cogna avec ses jointures sur la paroi et soupira : « Je me disais bien aussi. Des parois de jaspumrah. On est prisonniers.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, fit Jenny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de bonne humeur.

- Je doute que ce vieux cornichon puisse être attiré par toi, Jenny. Alors, pas moyen de négocier avec le gardien. Non, Jack, par toi non plus. Trop rassis. Non, je l'ai dit, répéta-t-il doucement, il n'y a rien à faire. Nous allons tous mourir. Sauf celui qui sortira et que Panagané'i graciera.

- Sauf moi, dit Jack, qui était passé par là des douzaines de fois et qui n'était pas plus effrayé que ça par une nouvelle mort.

- Sauf moi, dit Jenny. Je crois que je pourrais me régénérer. Et vous, c'est pareil, dit-elle en parlant du Docteur. Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'attendent à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire?

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire du veux dire. Si nous ne pouvons mourir, ils vont avoir un spectacle éternel. Pas mon genre de show, grommela Jack.

- Les parois sont programmées pour s'ouvrir à la seule condition que les signes vitaux d'une seule personne soient perçus par mes appareils. Donc, à partir de maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ajouta Panagané'i avec enthousiasme pour son public époustouflé et épouvanté par cette nouvelle invention. Le Gouvernement et moi avons une entente concernant les criminels. Je m'en occupe et ils n'ont pas besoin de construire de prison. Et le meilleur moyen de décourager les criminels est de les faire disparaître. Mais pas sans s'en amuser! Nous acceptons également les paris sur celui ou celle qui doit mourir en premier et de quelle façon. Vous pouvez demander vous informer auprès de vos hôtesses et des serviteurs robotiques qui possèdent déjà toutes les informations nécessaires.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, protesta Jenny. C'est mal!

Le milliardaire s'avança et les informa des derniers détails : ils auraient tout l'air nécessaire, mais pas une goutte d'eau ou une miette de nourriture.

- Nous allons mourir de faim, bougonna Jack.

De toute évidence, ça lui était arrivé et il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

- Oh, il n'y a pas que ça! Les êtres pensants ont mille façons de s'entretuer et l'inanition est la plus douce et la plus inoffensive. Absolument pas spectaculaire. Je me demande toutefois combien de temps il vous faudra pour découvrir les autres. Rien ne peut sortir de cette cage, rien. Sauf un vivant, un à la fois…

- Comment fait-on pour sortir d'une cage sans tuer les autres occupants, demanda doucement Jenny. Papa, tu as certainement un truc, une astuce!

- Ne l'appelle pas papa! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin?

- L'habitude, ronchonna Jenny. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de ralentir nos battements du cœur de façon à tromper les senseurs?

Jack ricana et lui rappela qu'il y avait pas mal plus de cœurs que d'êtres vivants dans la cage : « Deux cœurs chacun pour vous deux, la machine doit déjà être à moitié dingue. »

- Et puis, Panagané'i a bien spécifié que les autres devaient être morts. Presque mort ne compte pas. Non, il faut simplement que Jack et moi mourrions pour que Jenny puisse sortir. Après, ça sera facile. Au moins, les autres ne sont pas là.

Mais il avait parlé trop vite, la chute magnétique déposa une River Song furieuse et échevelée dans la cage.

- Vous auriez pu m'avertir que votre damnée machine était capable de se camoufler!

- Salut, River, dit le Docteur avec un fantôme de sourire, qu'est-ce qui vous a retardée?

- Oh, juste le champ magnétique. J'ai réussi à passer à travers quatre fois, mais je crois que j'ai déchargé la batterie de mon bracelet et je n'ai pas pu refaire mon truc une cinquième fois. Est-ce que ce sont des parois de jaspumrah?

- Yep.

- Oh, génial, soupira l'agente du temps. Et comment est-ce qu'on sort de là?

- On meurt, dit Jack.

- Quoi?

- Oui, eh bien, euh, c'était le plan.

- Ce n'est pas un plan, mais du suicide. OK, les gars, un peu de sérieux.

- Mais nous sommes sérieux, fit Jenny d'une petite voix.

- Quoi? Vous ne pouvez pas mourir plus d'une fois, vous?, fit Jack avec un clin d'œil.


	14. Les jeux sont faits

**Chapitre 13**** : Les jeux sont faits**

- Une seconde, depuis quand jouez-vous les immortels, s'offusqua River.

- Depuis environ six cents ans. J'y suis habitué.

- Mais le Docteur a plus d'expérience, il a neuf cents ans, pas vrai, fit Jenny.

- Un peu plus, corrigea l'intéressé avec un sourire triste.

- Un nouveau visage, donc, fit Jack.

- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites, protesta River. On ne peut pas tricher avec un mécanisme pareil. Et puis… l'immortalité… Non, je n'y crois pas. Pas une seule seconde.

Encore que…

- Qui parle de tricher, dit Jack avec hauteur en ne tenant aucun compte de River Song.

- Vous êtes cinglé, trancha River.

- Oh oui, complètement, approuva Jenny. Mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant ainsi. Reste à trouver comment mourir tous ensemble.

- Panagané'i a interdit d'utiliser la technologie pour ouvrir la porte, pas pour nous entretuer, fit le Docteur avec flegmatisme. Il espère peut-être que c'est ce qu'on fera. Et pourquoi le décevoir, ce cher vieux croûton! Avec votre bracelet et mon tournevis sonique, il est possible de provoquer une onde électrique suffisante pour provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Plusieurs, en fait. La seule personne épargnée est celle qui tient les deux instruments. Il faudra nous laisser le bracelet et le tournevis avant que les parois se referment.

- Mais c'est du suicide. Vous le savez, non?

Elle se faisait l'impression de parler à des débiles ou à des enfants particulièrement convaincus par un mythe. On ne peut pas raisonner avec ce type de personnes.

- Hem… oui. Mais Jack est assez spécial. Il va s'en sortir. Mais… Il va sortir en dernier. Et Jenny est surprenante aussi. Elle va sortir avant moi tout de même. Mais vous y allez en premier. Il faut un certain talent pour ça et vous l'avez, fit le Docteur.

Il lui mit son tournevis dans la main et désigna un bouton.

- Appuyez bien sur celui-là et pointez le tournevis sur votre bracelet. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Mais… Quel talent?

- Allez-y tout de suite.

- Attendez, Docteur, il faut que ce soit vous qui y allez en second, protesta Jack. Je veux dire, vous savez bien la limite des vies. Jenny en est à sa première ou à sa deuxième, mais vous?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Une seconde, est-ce que c'est votre douzième vie?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Jack se figea.

- Il va mourir, souffla Jack.

- Mais non, il va…

- Non. Les Seigneurs du temps ont douze vies. Et cet idiot en est à sa dernière! Et il ne le disait pas! Espèce de crétin, cracha Jack. Et vous alliez mourir sans nous le dire!

Il le frappa et le Docteur se cogna contre les parois de la prison. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil navré, mais ne protesta pas. Jenny s'agenouilla à côté de lui et soupira.

- J'ai vécu assez longtemps. Mais vous autres…

- Je le savais, grogna Jack en faisant un pas en avant.

- Non, tu ne le frappes pas à nouveau, protesta Jenny en se redressant vivement. Il faut sortir d'ici avant tout. Et c'est le seul plan possible. Pas vrai?

- Oui, murmura le Docteur.

- Vous êtes cinglés, répéta River. Et le pire, c'est comme si vous faisiez ça tous les jours.

- Nan… pas tous les jours, protesta le Docteur. Trois ou quatre fois par semaine tout au plus.

- Vous, la ferme, rugit River.

- Oui, madame.

Elle le foudroya du regard, puis soupira.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens?

- Vous devez vivre, River Song.

- Et vous?

- Oh… C'est une autre histoire.

- Papa…

- Ne crains rien, Jenny, tout va bien aller.

Jack enlaça le Docteur, se retenant pour ne pas le gifler, ce qui n'aurait servi qu'à amuser un peu plus les spectateurs.

- Une fois dehors, River, rejoignez Gwen et Romy et reconduisez-les à la maison.

- Et pour le Tardis?

- Ne vous occupez pas du Tardis, j'ai tout prévu pour lui, fit le Docteur avec sécheresse. River Song, ce fut un plaisir.

- Mais…

Le Docteur hésita, puis s'approcha d'elle, plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité selon toute apparence, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se raidit.

- C'était pour quoi, ça?

- Avec les voyages dans le temps, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire, dit-il simplement.

Au même instant, profitant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait le repousser, il l'obligea à faire fonctionner le tournevis sonique. Jack, Jenny et le Docteur s'effondrèrent sans une parole.

Paralysée, elle le regarda tomber d'un seul bloc, au ralenti. Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait rempli l'espace réduit qui sembla soudain plus vaste que le fin fond des Gorges de la planète Canandraputra. La paroi de jaspumrah s'entrouvrit et sans le cri de stupeur de Panagané'i, River Song serait probablement restée plantée là, sous le choc. Mais elle recula de deux ou trois pas, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'elle soit véritablement hors de la cage.

Dans la salle, les spectateurs applaudissaient ou se chamaillaient selon leurs paris et leurs gageures. River Song eu la nausée et se tourna vers Panagané'i qui se figea. Son spectacle n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait espéré et cette femme semblait… démente. Rien qu'à son air décidé et froid comme le marbre, il savait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Bien sûr, il avait cru qu'elle finirait par gagner, mais pas ainsi. Il avait espéré un long combat contre la faim et puis une bonne bagarre en règle pour savoir qui allait tuer qui : c'était ça, le spectacle. Mais voilà, elle avait trouvé un moyen d'en finir proprement. Et elle avait tué tout le monde avec ce stupide bracelet.

La prochaine fois, Panagané'i se jura de dépouiller complètement les prisonniers du moindre accessoire, quitte à les déshabiller complètement s'il le fallait!

Mais pour le moment, son principal problème venait de cette femme qui l'empêchait de bouger du seul fait de sa colère. Non, de sa fureur. Et il avait peur, car sa fureur était aussi glacée qu'un iceberg : elle ne cèderait pas à une banale impulsion. Oh non, il allait le payer très cher, pour reprendre son langage. Et il se maudit d'avoir éloigné ses gardes du corps. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils trouveraient un moyen d'ouvrir si rapidement la cage!

Il souhaita alors se trouver à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

River Song lisait clairement toute la gamme des émotions du milliardaire. Pour elle, le moindre geste se produisait au ralenti et ses oreilles étaient engourdies. Les cris de la foule étaient aussi légers que des murmures. Les images brouillées et grises. Le Docteur était mort. Jack Harkness était mort. Et Jenny aussi. Et le Docteur. Et le Docteur. Ce stupide, stupide Docteur.

Elle inspira lentement, profondément, comme si ces poumons n'en finissaient plus de se remplir, tellement elle se sentait soudainement vide. Elle se vit, comme à des milliers de kilomètres de son propre corps, effleurer une touche de son bracelet, boosté grâce à un tournevis magique, qui envoya une décharge magnétique vers le podium. Le micro miniature explosa dans un crachotement électronique et la légère fumée déclencha les détecteurs d'incendie. Les gicleurs et les extincteurs automatiques se mirent aussitôt en route et inondèrent toute la salle : les tables de jeu, les joueurs, les serveurs, le bar, les robots, les écrans, les machines à sous. River ricana silencieusement : tout ce qui n'était pas en train de protester avec vigueur contre ce traitement était en train de grésiller et de tressauter à grands renforts de courts-circuits. Il ne fallait pas mélanger l'eau et l'électricité, pensa-t-elle avec une joie sauvage.

Le micro avait été posé directement sur la gorge de Panagané'i et il rapidement le même bruit qu'un sac de popcorn, avec une odeur beaucoup moins agréable, mais bien plus satisfaisante pour la soif de vengeance de River.

Elle désactiva le podium et l'installation électronique commandant la cage de jaspumrah et les parois commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la scène, se bloquant finalement à mi-chemin. River Song se pencha sur Jack Harkness et manqua s'empaler sur la paroi derrière elle quand il s'assit d'un seul coup.

- On est sorti de la cage?

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama River.

- Oui, on me le dit tout le temps. Et le Docteur? Et Jenny?

Il se pencha sur eux et grommela. Il prit le Docteur dans ses bras comme une poupée géante et désigna Jenny du menton.

- Vous pensez pouvoir la porter? Il faut retourner au Tardis. Autant ne pas rester dans le coin dans le coin s'ils doivent se régénérer.

- Régénérer? Ils sont morts! Je les ai tués. Et vous devriez être mort, vous aussi!

- Du calme, OK? D'abord, retournons au Tardis.

River reprit son sang froid. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas seulement fous, ils étaient horriblement bizarres! Mais pas banals. Non, pas banals du tout.

- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir?

- Non.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez déserté l'Agence?

- Non. C'est arrivé après. Et je n'ai pas déserté. J'ai pris un congé prolongé.

- De six cents ans…

- C'est le sens du mot « prolongé ».


	15. À rebours

**Chapitre 14 : À rebours**

Les gicleurs avaient cessé de fonctionner, mais la foule avait opté pour une sortie en masse, probablement pas uniquement à cause de cette soudaine averse. La vue du corps de Panagané'i avait été la goutte d'eau (sans jeu de mot) qui les avait finalement décidés. Et puis, jouer avec des prisonniers à savoir qui mourraient en premier n'était pas nécessairement récompensé par les autorités, surtout que les accords étaient probablement « morts » avec leur principal signataire. Panagané'i ne détenait plus rien et il fallait se dépêcher de quitter cet endroit. Jack pensa à l'expression « les rats quittent le navire qui a fait naufrage » avec une certaine satisfaction.

Ils quittèrent par les coulisses et tombèrent rapidement sur Gwen et Romy, qui se mit à pleurer à la vue des deux corps. Gwen murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes, tout en aidant River à soutenir Jenny. Romy leur ouvrit la porte du Tardis et ils déposèrent les corps (River Song ne pouvait les voir autrement) sur le grillage du plancher.

- Et maintenant, demanda Romy. Il se régénère quand?

- Il ne se régénère pas, dit Jack. C'était sa dernière vie, sa douzième vie. Il est mort pour de bon cette fois.

- Mais non, voyons.

Jack se frotta le visage, peut-être pour dissimuler ses larmes. Gwen l'enlaça, autant parce qu'elle était aussi triste que lui, autant parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir dans cet état. Il lui avait terriblement manqué et elle se doutait qu'il ne reviendrait pas avec elle. C'était les derniers instants qu'elle passait avec lui.

Romy n'arrivait pas à le croire : le Docteur était mort! Vraiment mort! Elle se tournait vers Jack, pensant qu'il lui dirait que ce n'était qu'une histoire. Elle se tournait vers River qui pourrait lui confirmer que ce n'était qu'une partie du plan d'évasion. Et puis elle entendit le Tardis qui gémissait, des grincements de métal et des tintements si sombres… si tristes. Oh mon dieu, le Docteur était mort! Comment dire ça à sa mère? Rose en ferait une crise!

Un bon quart d'heure passa sans que personne ne dise ou ne fasse quoi que ce soit, anesthésié par le choc, par l'incrédulité. Et puis une énergie dorée enveloppa Jenny qui cilla et se redressa. Romy se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en larmes. Jenny jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, vit le Docteur et se mit à pleurer à son tour.

Brutalement, le Tardis se mit à pulser le temps et l'espace et s'envola. Ils furent basculés en tout sens et la voix du Docteur remplit tout le poste de pilotage :

« Ceci est le programme d'urgence 000. Le Tardis est en route pour la supernova 73-AR afin de s'autodétruire. Il reste dix minutes pour interrompre le programme. Merci et aurevoir. »

- Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite, s'écria River Song en pianotant férocement sur son bracelet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fonctionne pas?

- Parce que nous sommes en plein vol, expliqua calmement Romy. Rien ne peut entrer ou sortir du Tardis lorsqu'il est en vol.

- C'est faux, interrompit Jack. Donna y est arrivée. Et nous avons été transmatés hors du Tardis directement sur le Satellite V à l'époque. Il faut simplement une charge beaucoup plus puissante. Si nous mettons nos deux bracelets ensemble… Oh, il doit y avoir quelque chose pour booster le signal.

Jack et River fouillèrent rapidement les entrailles du Tardis qui grommela, pour la forme. Ils finirent par trouver trois piles de Bokarla et bidouillèrent un circuit sur le bracelet de l'agente du temps. Ce serait suffisant pour quatre passagers, jura Jack.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher, promit River Song.

- Non, vous ne reviendrez pas, commanda Jack. D'abord parce qu'on ne peut trouver une destination mobile : le Tardis est en plein vol. La Terre est un peu plus stable et repérable. Et puis, je vais rester ici.

- Mais le Tardis va être détruit!

- Oui, et moi avec. Et ça va être très, très dur de me reconstituer.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi…

- Mon corps a été capable de se reconstituer à partir de deux petits bouts d'os. Au cœur d'une supernova, il ne restera même pas ça et je ne pourrai pas revivre. C'est ma seule chance de mourir. Être transporté au cœur d'un soleil est impossible sauf avec un Tardis. Je vais pouvoir mourir. Après six cents ans. C'est le dernier cadeau du Docteur.

- Jack, reviens avec moi, supplia Gwen.

- Non.

- Mais il reste tant de choses à faire!

- J'ai fait tout ce que je voulais faire et même plus. Le temps est venu d'en finir. Et le Docteur ne peut pas rester tout seul. Deux compagnons de route vers la fin. C'est un peu comme l'enterrement viking, non? J'ai vu des reconstitutions : le bûcher flottant sur la mer, englouti à la fois par le feu et l'eau. Tu ne trouves pas ça convenable?

- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, dit River Song. Mettez la main sur le bracelet, les filles, nous partons.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, ma petite, dit Jack. Il faut rentrer à la maison.

- Jack…

- Je sais, Gwen. Reconduis-la à la maison, hein? Et prends bien soin du bébé, d'accord?

- Bon voyage, Jack Harkness, fit River Song.

Il eu un sourire éclatant : « C'est ce qui s'appelle une sortie en beauté! »

River Song enclencha son bracelet au même moment et les quatre femmes disparurent du Tardis.

Après quelques secondes, Jack se glissa sur le siège du pilote, jetant un coup d'œil triste sur le corps du Docteur. Le Tardis bipait et grondait tout en volant vers sa mort. C'était, tout compte fait, plutôt satisfaisant. Il avait toujours su que la solution passerait par le Docteur. C'était seulement pénible, atrocement douloureux plutôt, de savoir que c'était sa mort qui lui permettait de mettre fin à sa propre vie. Quelle ironie.

Jack repensa à sa première rencontre avec le Docteur. Avec Rose. Avec Gwen. Avec River Song. Avec Jenny. Finalement, il ne l'avait même pas embrassé. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, écoutant avec beaucoup de sérénité le Tardis pulser et ronronner. Et puis, soudain, tout explosa et il fut projeté hors du siège. Une brève sensation de voler précéda celui d'un choc violent qui l'étourdit pour le compte.

Il cru apercevoir une intense lumière dorée, de cette teinte familière et propre à un certain événement, avant d'être renversé à nouveau par une bouffée d'énergie. Son crâne fit connaissance assez rudement avec le plancher : pas une bonne rencontre.

- Jack?

Les yeux de l'ancien chef de Torchwood se focalisèrent finalement sur un point situé à trente centimètres de son nez : un visage. Une tignasse pareille à celle d'un hérisson, une paire d'yeux noisette et un menton pointu. Un visage familier. Un type qui aurait l'air mieux dans un costume à rayures toutefois. Mais la pensée parasite s'envola aussitôt.

- Allez, on se bouge, monsieur Torchwood.

- Torchwood, ça fait longtemps.

- Oh… tout est une question de point de vue.

Jack retrouva finalement ses esprits et bondit sur ses pieds, renversant le type un peu trop maigre qui arrivait à flotter même dans les vêtements de gamin du Docteur. Décidément, c'était un vrai cure-dents : un squelette et un peu de peau, c'était tout.

- Il faudrait interrompre le programme d'urgence 000.

- Oh, le Tardis l'a arrêté tout seul, il va bien vu que j'étais de retour.

- Oui, et comment ça se fait, au juste. Et avec ce visage justement? Je croyais que vous aviez fait vos adieux? Je me suis trompé?

Le Docteur paru embarrassé.

- Non.

- Est-ce que j'ai droit à des explications?

- Je ne voulais pas partir. Alors je suis revenu.

- Wow, fit-il froidement. Ça explique… vraiment… c'est… à n'y rien comprendre.

- Exactement. C'est fascinant, pas vrai?

Le Docteur abandonna Jack pour se préoccuper de la console du Tardis qui bourdonna de joie.

- Et si nous allions faire un petit voyage?

- Vous avez un endroit en tête, fit Jack avec lassitude.

- Évidemment. Et c'est parti!

Le Tardis bondit et Jack dû s'accrocher à la rambarde. Bon, il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Quoique… la journée n'était pas encore finie et le Docteur venait de reprendre les commandes du Tardis. Il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Le Docteur obligea Jack à enfiler son éternel manteau d'uniforme et prit, pour sa part, un costume à rayures bleues. Il hésita (très brièvement) devant un costume avec des manchettes, mais il se promit que ce serait pour la prochaine fois (la prochaine fois? Combien avait-il de vies maintenant?). Il sifflota tout en farfouillant dans une immense cave (le Tardis possédait des caves et même un donjon, mais pas de salle de torture bien sûr) jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la pastille de métal qu'il avait récupérée il ne savait plus trop quand.

Jack l'observait, l'air défait. Le Docteur lui avait sauvé la vie, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en être reconnaissant, cette fois. C'était trop demander, sans doute, de mourir tranquillement?

- _Avanti_! Il faut aller au Centre Laloon. Ou plutôt à la banque. Ou peut-être… Non, non, il faut aller chercher le Tardis d'abord.

- Nous sommes dans le Tardis.

- Oui, mais le mien était bloqué dans un coffre-fort. Je vais aller poser ceci sur la console : c'est une sorte de pilote automatique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec deux Tardis? Et deux Tardis semblables? Ça ne contrevient pas aux lois des Seigneurs du temps?

- Complètement. C'est bien pourquoi je vais me contenter d'un seul Tardis. Mais il faut que Gwen et Romy rencontrent River Song. Elles ont besoin d'un moyen de transport et, franchement, non franchement, le Rift de Cardiff n'est pas du tout sécuritaire. On se demande comment on peut vivre dessus de toute façon.

- Hey!

- Chacun son style, reconnu le Docteur tout en faisant apparaître son Tardis dans le coffre-fort d'une certaine banque.

Il n'eu pas besoin de sortir du Tardis : il resta sur le seuil et passa d'un Tardis à l'autre en mettant à peine un bout de coude dehors. Il revint en courant et les portes de l'autre Tardis manquèrent se refermer sur lui. Il hocha la tête en l'entendant se dématérialiser.

- Où va-t-il? Quand va-t-il?

- Cardiff, puis au Caire, puis au parc Vertdeleau.

- Pardon?

- Et maintenant, il faut que River Song vienne me faire sortir du Centre Laloon.

- C'est quoi, ce Centre?

- Un asile psychiatrique.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent?

- Non, fit le Docteur. Mais c'était très instructif. J'y ai appris que je détesterais y vivre pour de bon.

- Moi aussi.

- Bien. Alors, nous avons besoin de River Song.

- C'est vraiment un voyage à rebours, se plaignit Jack.

- Il faut bien laisser des miettes de pain pour rentrer à la maison.

- Le coup du petit Poucet?

- Yep.

- Le pain n'a pas marché. Il fallait prendre des cailloux.

- C'est vrai? Ah, oui… Oui, des pierres. Eh bien, nous allons employer la version moderne des miettes de pain alors… Bon, alors River Song. Où est-elle?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Il faudrait demander à Gwen.

- Hum… Peut-être. Alors retour à Cardiff. Au moins, je vais pouvoir recharger le Tardis. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller, fit-il avec une tape amicale sur la console.

Jack ne bougea pas du Tardis pendant que le Docteur cognait à la porte de Gwen et lui posait un million de questions pour retrouver River Song. Là, à quelques pas, se trouvait Cardiff. Londres. La Grande Bretagne. La Terre. Non, il valait mieux rester dans le Tardis : c'était une tentation trop flagrante de la part du Docteur. Parfois, ses plans étaient aussi subtils qu'un missile nucléaire. Alors qu'il aurait pu l'appeler de n'importe où et de n'importe quand, alors qu'il aurait pu recharger le Tardis sur n'importe quelle faille temportelle, il avait choisi Cardiff. Coïncidence, mon œil! Jack ne sortirait pas du Tardis à moins que le Docteur ne lui donne une porte de sortie « définitive ». Il n'avait plus envie de rire.

Quand le Seigneur du temps revint, l'air intrigué et ravi, il enclencha les commandes sans un mot. Jack, qui connaissait son rôle, finit par lui demander où ils allaient.

- Échanger un passager tout morose contre une passagère au cœur brisé.

- Je ne suis pas morose. Juste… fatigué.

- Alors aller faire une sieste.


	16. Mission et démission

**Chapitre 15 : Mission et démission**

River Song n'attendit pas plus de quatre secondes après avoir ramené Gwen et Romy à Cardiff (à la bonne époque) pour se téléporter ailleurs. Elle savait déjà où et quand aller.

Moins d'une heure (temps relatif) plus tard, elle signa le bon de sortie du Docteur au centre Laloon, sans qu'on pose de question sur son état civil et le fait qu'elle semblait mariée à un type un peu trop jeune pour elle. Question d'époque ou de culture. Ce n'était pas important. Dès qu'il apparu, elle se détourna, incapable de supporter ce regard amusé, surpris et sagace tout en sachant qu'elle était la responsable de sa mort. Car il mourrait, c'était son destin. Il ne retrouverait le Tardis que pour mieux atteindre le lieu de son meurtre. Et il ferait sa connaissance, ignorant qu'elle était sa meurtrière. Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'enfuit. Il avait fallu vivre pour l'envoyer à la mort. Les lignes du temps ne peuvent être brisées, pensa-t-elle avec rancœur.

Dehors, elle glissa sa carte de crédit dans le lecteur d'un taxi et donna un bout de papier au chauffeur, qu'il remettrait à son futur client. Et c'était fini. Elle n'aurait plus jamais de contact avec le Seigneur du temps.

Quand il sortit, elle était cachée de l'autre côté de l'escalier du Centre, le col relevé pour se dissimuler un peu plus. Et probablement pour se cacher à elle-même une larme ou deux. Elle n'était pas une âme tendre, elle n'était pas naïve ou innocente, elle avait tout vu ou presque avec son travail à l'Agence mais, avec le Docteur, avec ce Seigneur du temps, ça n'avait plus rien de professionnel. Il l'avait marquée, simplement en se confiant à elle pour se faire tuer. Et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, lui conseiller d'aller se faire voir ailleurs par exemple, oublier la Grande Pyramide et… Mais non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était changer le cours du temps et il lui restait assez de conscience professionnelle (et morale) pour ne pas faire une telle chose. Elle ne le rencontrerait jamais si elle faisait ça et il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste et si abattu. Non. Il valait mieux lui faire ses adieux de cette façon.

Le taxi finit par démarrer et s'éloigna. River se retint pour ne pas se téléporter au petit parc et observer la disparition du Tardis. C'était trop dur. Et il y avait des affaires qui l'appelaient ailleurs.

0-0-0-0-0

Margaret soupira en signant le registre électronique et déplaça le feuillet sur une pile qui prenait la moitié de l'espace de son bureau. Elle tourna sa chaise et fit face à son meilleur agent et elle tout de suite que c'était sérieux. River n'avait pas souri, n'avait même pas, en fait, déposé son rapport de mission. Margaret imagina le pire : la situation avait évolué vers l'impossible et l'Agence du temps devrait faire appel à l'artillerie lourde. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers le visage de River et frissonna, comprenant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se tenait là. Les rares agents qui avaient démissionnés avaient ce même teint vide comme si l'univers avait aspiré leur âme en laissant leur corps à l'état de zombie. Oh, ils respiraient encore, mais pratiquement que pour faire comme les autres.

- Je démissionne, dit River Song.

Pas de salutations, pas d'excuses, pas d'émotion. Juste un visage gris comme la cendre et un regard vide comme le fin fond de l'espace et du temps.

- Prenez des vacances.

- Inutile.

- Et la mission?

Margaret se mordit les lèvres devant cette question bien trop polie pour apporter le moindre soulagement à son agent. River devint encore plus froide et cassante, si c'était possible.

- C'est fini.

Combien d'agents avaient commencé leur mission dans ce bureau? Des dizaines? Des centaines? Des milliers? L'Agence elle-même ne dévoilait pas le nombre d'agents actifs, mais Margaret pouvait d'ores et déjà rayer le nom de River Song de la liste.

- Il faudra rendre le bracelet. Ce n'est pas la fin que j'avais souhaitée, grommela Margaret pour toute excuse.

River fit trois pas, arracha le bracelet de son poignet et le laissa tomber sur le bureau. Il tinta et roula brièvement avant de tomber avec un petit « cloc » définitif. Elle fit demi-tour et n'écouta pas son ancienne patronne qui essayait de la consoler, de la faire rester, de lui faire ses adieux… Et sans un regard en arrière, River Song quitta l'Agence du temps.

Juste en sortant du bâtiment – elle avait emprunté la porte principale lors de son entretien et plus jamais par la suite – elle se cogna dans un grand brun séduisant qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Jack la salua de façon très courtoise, mais elle l'ignora et poursuivit sa route. Il la rattrapa et elle fut tentée de le frapper. Après tout, elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer la carte de la discrétion : c'était une des règles de l'Agence, pas l'une des siennes. Et Jack n'en souffrirait pas plus d'une demi-seconde. Et puis, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là.

- Vous pouvez me frapper, si vous voulez, dit-il en écartant les bras.

Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant. Jack encaissa, essayant de rester le plus droit possible. Elle le frappa à nouveau, en y mettant tout son cœur. Et il ne dit rien. Les passants commencèrent à se retourner devant cette femme qui martyrisait un homme qui ne se défendait aucunement. Elle finit par être épuisée et il lui prit la main. Qu'elle mordit rageusement.

- OK, j'ai compris, grinça-t-il en secouant sa main. On peut arrêter maintenant?

- Comment avez-vous pu le laisser mourir, gronda-t-elle, prête à lui arracher les yeux.

Mais ça ne l'aiderait pas puisqu'ils repousseraient. Maudit immortel. Pourquoi lui et pas le Docteur, hein?

- Je suis aussi passé par là quand j'ai quitté l'Agence.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Agence.

- Oh, avec le Docteur alors.

- Oh! Vous avez deviné, fit-elle avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable. Tout plutôt que montrer qu'elle se désespérait de ce rouquin idiot et charmant qu'elle avait tué de ses propres mains. Peut-être qu'elle aurait fini par le trouver un peu moins exaspérant avec un peu plus de temps.

- Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac vous savez.

- Quand on est mort, c'est pour toujours. À part vous peut-être. Pas une grande perte, ajouta-elle avec mépris. Même un soleil ne peut venir à bout de vous, c'est tout dire.

Il ne paru pas s'en offusquer. Après des siècles, il avait peut-être renoncé à être offusqué par des femmes à moitié folles. Elle en était une après tout.

- Hey, une petite minute, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici? Votre bracelet est inutilisable.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas la seule à voyager dans le temps. Et puis, juste à la limite du champ de vision de River Song, ancienne agente du temps, les lignes reconnaissables d'une cabine de police d'un bleu un peu délavé tranchaient sur l'architecture métallique et brillante du quartier. Elle en resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas possible! Le Tardis! Le Docteur avait expliqué – enfin, il avait jacassé de tout et de rien et de ça aussi – qu'il avait retrouvé sa bizarre boîte bleue dans le petit parc Vert-de-l'eau. Et c'était à l'autre bout de la galaxie, à quatre époques de distance. Le parc Vert-de-l'eau. Quel nom ridicule pour un parc avec, en tout et pour tout, trois bancs et une fontaine. Et le Docteur devait le reprendre pour venir mourir dans la Grande Pyramide de cet imbécile milliardaire, comme c'était prévu, écrit, digne du karma, enfin… Elle venait de laisser le Docteur s'embarquer dans sa dernière aventure… n'est-ce pas?

- Le Docteur est mort.

- Plusieurs fois, confirma Jack avec un sourire exaspérant. Oh, un Seigneur du temps a ses trucs pour déjouer la mort. Et le Docteur plus qu'aucun autre. À plus!

- Où allez-vous?

- Oh et rappelez-lui qu'il ferait bien de prendre soin de Gwen, de Rhys et du bébé puisque je ne suis plus là. Disons que c'est une juste rétribution pour avoir sauvé la Terre à sa place avec les 456. Et puis qui sait? Peut-être que le p'tit gars pourra reprendre Torchwood quand il sera plus grand.

- Qui sont les 456?

Jack se raidit, salua le plus noblement du monde et dit : « River Song, ce fut un plaisir. ». Il appuya sur son bracelet et disparu.

River n'eu pas le temps de protester contre la violation de toutes les règles de l'Agence dont il était responsable. Après deux secondes, elle se rappela qu'elle était elle aussi une ex-agente. Au moins, elle, elle avait rendu son bracelet.

- River Song, fit le Docteur.

Elle se retourna tout net et devant ce nouveau visage, ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer : « Vous! »

- Oh, vous me reconnaissez?

- Un type aussi cinglé, quand bien même il aurait le top du top de la chirurgie plastique, on le reconnaît partout. Mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas un peu trop…

- Trop quoi? Sûr de moi? Beau garçon? Charmant? Extraordinaire? Mélodramatique? Joyeux? Je me suis joyeux, c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas partir et je ne pensais pas revenir, mais je suis là et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais je trouve ça vraiment, vraiment cool. Cool. Cool est un bon mot : on peut le faire traîner un peu et ça donne un air vraiment cooool.

- Je sais : trop bavard!

- Qui? Moi? Absolument pas. Les bavards sont ceux qui ne peuvent s'arrêter de parler. Et moi, je peux. Je pourrais. J'en suis parfaitement capable. Mais… dites, on pourrait entrer dans le Tardis? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai de la compote de pommes sur le revers. C'est cool, pourtant, la compte de pommes.

- Promis, ce n'est probablement pas à cause de la compote de pommes.


	17. La dernière règle

**Chapitre 16 : La dernière règle**

Romy tempêta longuement du départ précipité de River Song.

- Elle aurait au moins pu s'assurer que je ne repartirais pas directement pour l'autre dimension, protesta l'adolescente en reniflant.

Elle avait repris du poil de la bête et avait entrepris de séduire le petit garçon de Gwen par des chatouilles et des coucous. Gwen embrassa Rhys, qui ne chercha pas à cacher son inquiétude pour avoir vu disparaître son épouse en pleine nuit, mais tout aussi fataliste : ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. Il prit assez bien le fait de devoir céder le divan à Romy pour les deux ou trois jours de son séjour et, puisqu'elle semblait être appréciée par Junior, il ne trouva aucune excuse pour l'en empêcher.

Ils étaient en train de prendre un solide petit déjeuner quand on cogna à la porte - pardon, on tambourina - comme un seul un cinglé ou quelqu'un de très pressé en est capable. Gwen, ayant magiquement retrouvée toutes ses vieilles habitudes de Torchwood, ouvrit prudemment… pour se faire à moitié étouffer par un grand type tout maigre qui se mit aussitôt à jacasser à propos de continuum et d'excuse, d'actions préventives pour le passé et de petit Poucet.

Ce fut Romy qui glapit (elle était trop heureuse pour faire attention) un « papa » tonitruant et se jeta dans les bras du Docteur qui se tu aussitôt et arbora un air aussi stupide que ravi.

- Comment tu as fait ça! Tu étais mort!

- Le Docteur était mort, s'exclama Rhys. Gwen, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Le temps, c'est ça, le temps! Il faut absolument que je retrouve River Song. Vous ne sauriez pas où elle s'est envolée?

- Elle est parti aussitôt après nous avoir déposées, se plaignit Romy.

- Et elle n'a rien dit de spécial?

- Hey, vous veniez de mourir et elle s'en sentait responsable.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, c'est moi qui l'ai obligée. Elle ne peut pas… enfin, c'est…

Gwen levait les yeux au ciel et Romy lui dédiait un regard plein de frustration.

- J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire…

- Oui, vous auriez pu, Docteur, grommela Gwen en prenant Junior dans ses bras et en essuyant la compote de son menton. Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide.

- C'est une grande fille, elle est capable de s'en sortir, contra Romy.

Le Docteur se fit pensif. Il avait eu besoin de River Song pour qu'elle joue un rôle dans son évasion du centre Laloon, mais il semblait qu'il devrait la retrouver pour… s'excuser? S'excuser de l'avoir obligée à le tuer? C'était aussi farfelu qu'un Jack Harkness quémandant un Prozac. Mais il fallait admettre que Jack n'était pas dans son assiette et que River Song… et que River Song avait probablement besoin d'un Docteur en ce moment.

Romy finit par confesser que l'agente du temps avait dit quelques mots à Jenny avant de la déposer près de son vaisseau.

- Elle a dit qu'elle savait quoi faire, que c'était son devoir de ne pas briser les lignes du temps et qu'il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin pour trouver un cinglé.

- Elle a dit ça, fit le Docteur avec étonnement.

Soudain, il su où et quand trouver River Song. Il fit un câlin rapide à tout le monde, ramassant au passage un reste de comporte de pomme sur son revers, et quitta aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Ce fut Rhys qui finit par demander : « Est-ce qu'il a d'autres vitesses que courir et dormir, ce type? ».

Romy ramassa son manteau et suivit le Docteur.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va maintenant, soupira Gwen.

- Ben, elle l'a appelée « papa ». Si j'étais à sa place, je voudrais aller avec lui. On dirait qu'on n'aura pas besoin de l'héberger deux-trois jours finalement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Jack! Ici? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu voir Gwen? Oh, son petit garçon est adorable!

L'ex de Torchwood ne se donna même pas la peine de relever la tête en entendant l'exclamation de la gamine. Romy hésita, puis s'agenouilla devant Jack qui s'était recroquevillé contre la rambarde.

- Ça ne va pas fort, hein… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est la fin du monde?

- Justement non. Ça ne finit pas.

- Laisse-le tranquille pour le moment, Romy, conseilla le Docteur.

Romy enlaça Jack, qui ne réagit même pas. L'adolescente su aussitôt que ça n'allait pas : le grand séducteur, l'homme le plus libéré de l'univers ne réagissait même pas à un petit câlin? Sa mère ne la croirait jamais!

- Docteur… Vous ne pourriez pas… faire quelque chose?

- Il ne veut pas, murmura Jack.

Romy ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. C'était Jack Harkness, bon sang!

- Laissez le Tardis voler un peu tout seul et occupez-vous de Jack, ordonna-t-elle au Docteur.

Le Docteur soupira et vint s'accroupir devant Romy et Jack. La jeune femme était pleine d'espoir, le grand type à ses côtés avait le regard vide.

- Je vais déroger à l'ultime règle, grommela le Docteur. Jack… Jack, écoutez-moi. Vous allez vivre très, très longtemps. Mais pas toujours. Il viendra un temps où vous allez pouvoir mourir.

- Vous diriez n'importe quoi pour… pour…

- Écoutez-moi : j'étais là quand vous êtes mort pour la dernière fois.

- Vous m'avez tenu la main, c'est ça, fit-il avec incrédulité. Je suis mort avec tous mes petits enfants autour de moi et on a chanté des funérailles émouvantes au possible, c'est ça?

- J'étais là, je ne mens pas. Le ciel était orange et une population toute entière venait de retrouver le soleil et la liberté. Et tous chantaient. Et puis vous êtes mort.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, vous l'avez dit.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit comment je vous avais connu?

- J'étais là. Deuxième Guerre mondiale.

- Non, ce n'était pas là que je vous avais vu d'abord. C'était votre première rencontre avec moi, c'est tout.

- Vous ne me connaissiez pas, Docteur. Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Si vous m'aviez vu avant, vous m'auriez reconnu en plein Blitz.

- Pas si vous aviez changé.

- Des cheveux gris, c'est ça?

- Jack Harkness finira par mourir petit à petit : d'abord son nom, puis son visage… Mais il restera une figure marquante pendant très, très longtemps.

Le Docteur souriait légèrement, les yeux tristes. Jack était suspendu à ses lèvres et Romy n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Et puis viendra un temps où il se souviendra de tout ça et saura qu'il pourra mourir.

Jack effleura la joue du Docteur : « Vous diriez n'importe quoi pour me remonter le moral. Arrêtez maintenant. ».

- D'accord, d'accord. Je sais comment vous convaincre. Vous vous souvenez quand nous étions à la fin de l'univers, quand nous étions en train de faire décoller la fusée vers Utopia? Martha est venue nous avertir pour le Professeur.

- Martha… Oui, je me souviens.

- Elle a dit : « Souvenez-vous de ce que Face de Boe a dit quand il est mort. ».

- Face de Boe? Mais… c'est le surnom…

- J'ai d'abord rencontré Face de Boe, puis Jack Harkness. Mais les deux sont tellement différents que je n'ai jamais su qu'ils étaient le même être avant que toute cette histoire soit finie.

- Face de Boe?

- Vous avez bien le droit de prendre un nouveau nom si vous voulez changer de vie. Des fois, ça aide.

- Et je vais pouvoir mourir? Quand?

- Là, c'est trop me demander. Gardons la surprise.

Jack hocha la tête, savourant cet avenir : il finirait par mourir. Un jour. Le Docteur l'avait promis.

Et il eu envie de partager ce soulagement avec une autre personne et le visage qui surgit dans son esprit le fit sourire. Il imaginait déjà la réaction du Docteur. Il se releva, ajusta son col et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux. Toujours le bon look. Et pour un type de 600 ans, il était encore tout à fait séduisant. Il suffisait pour s'en convaincre d'observer Romy dont les yeux brillaient un peu plus quand il se tournait vers elle. Mais elle était encore un peu jeune. Peut-être d'ici quelques années.

Le Docteur remarqua le changement d'attitude : les épaules raides et rejetées en arrière, le sourire charmeur, le sourcil relevé et les jambes bien campées comme s'il posait pour une publicité. Jack Harkness à son meilleur.

- Je me demandais si je vous obligerais à une nouvelle régénération en fréquentant Jenny.

Le Docteur fut pris par surprise par cette demande.

- Quoi?

- Je sais où elle voulait se rendre et je me dis que je pourrais probablement l'y attendre. Je ne risque pas grand-chose, je sais que le ciel n'est pas orange là-bas, mais je me dis que c'est mieux de vous prévenir… enfin, de vous annoncer les choses comme elles sont.

- Vous et Jenny?

- Oh, c'est formidable, clama Romy, pas trop jalouse de l'occasion. J'imagine déjà le mariage!

- Mariage?, répéta le Docteur.

Jack hocha la tête et bouscula légèrement Romy.

- Pour l'instant, je ne l'envisage pas. Et elle non plus probablement. Non, je pensais juste à voyager avec elle pendant un moment. En toute innocence.

- Quoi?

- Enfin, pour commencer. Après un temps, qui sait?

Le Docteur avait l'air d'avoir avalé un quartier de citron. Plutôt un citron entier. Ou deux tant qu'à faire. Romy éclata de rire et Jack se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

- Ben dis donc, finit par dire le Docteur. On détourne la tête deux minutes et les enfants sont devenus des géants…

Il n'avait jamais considéré Jack - Face de Boe - comme un beau-fils potentiel. Le terme sonnait curieux. Jack hocha la tête et sortit.

- Où est-ce que vous allez? Jenny est dans au moins trois cents ans d'ici et…

- Oh, si on avait tout ce qu'on désire tout de suite, ça gâcherait le plaisir de l'attente. Je vais prendre mon temps et faire un peu de tourisme en attendant.

- Mais je peux vous y amener tout de suite…

- J'ai à réfléchir avant. Si vous la rencontrez avant moi, pas un mot, d'accord? Je veux lui faire la surprise.

- Mais…

Romy tira la manche du Docteur pour l'interrompre.

- Au revoir, Jack.

- Au revoir, miss Tyler-Smith. Et prends bien soin de lui, hein? C'est bien d'avoir la fille de Rose ici. Faites bien attention à elle, Docteur.

Le Seigneur du temps inclina la tête et regarda Jack partir – encore une fois. Romy s'étira et lui demanda s'ils allaient retrouver River Song.

- Je l'aime bien. Et ce serait super de voyager avec elle.

- Et comme par hasard, nous sommes au bon endroit pour la retrouver.

- Et où sommes-nous?

- À deux coins de rues de l'Agence du temps. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais venir ici et… j'ai l'impression que je suis celui qui brise toutes les règles aujourd'hui.

- Parlant de règles… comment est-ce qu'il y a une explication pour votre 13e visage? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une limitation, de toute façon… Et s'il y avait une règle…

- Oh… je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Mais là, ce visage, c'est le dernier?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça!

FIN


End file.
